


Fight for faith

by Pansy_panda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansy_panda/pseuds/Pansy_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ini hanya sebuah fiksi yangg aku buat atas rasa peduliku pada saudara kita di GAZA,banyak remaja seperti kita yang tidak bisa melewati masa remaja dengan mengangkat pena dan buku,mereka harus mengangkat senjata demi untuk menjaga tanah air mereka/Saat Tao dan Sehun menginjakkan kaki di tanah tandus itu,mereka tahu,mereka berada di pihak yang salah/exo-SeTao/AU/WAR content/SAVE GAZA/DLDR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ' Untuk puluhan nyawa anak-anak Gaza. Untuk ribuan impian mereka yang mati di ujung senjata. '
> 
>  
> 
> Jika tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini, tidak apa jika tak di tengok.*

 

Foreword :

This story for a Writing Contest

❅❄❆Kontes menulis GOLDEN SNOW Indonesia

Contest Link : www_asianfanfics_com/story/view/771375

Story Link : www_asianfanfics_com/story/view/783222

~}{~

Title: Fight for faith

Author: Huangpansy –acc at AFF—

Rating: T+

Genre : Angst, Family, Crime

> _PS : #PrayForGaza #SaveGaza I can't do anything for Gaza, I can only pray and hope they find peace forever. For one and a half million Palestinians who live with any shortcomings and their pains_

.

.

~}{~

.

Description :

Saat Tao dan Sehun menginjakkan kaki di tanah tandus itu, mereka tahu, mereka berada di pihak yang salah.

Mata mereka menjamah begitu banyak penderitaan yang tak seharusnya orang-orang itu terima. Hati mereka hancur melihat banyak tubuh-tubuh mungil tak bersalah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Balita yang menangis di samping mayat sang ibu yang berlumuran darah. Bocah yang sudah dipaksa memegang senjata.

Haruskah mereka terus maju, angkat senjata, menciptakan luka baru? Atau, mereka menyerah sampai di sini, pulang ke Negara asal, menggagalkan misi?

Tapi mereka punya pilihan lain.

Jika memang harus, mereka akan menghunuskan senjata pada sekutu sendiri.

Demi ratusan ribu nyawa yang tak bersalah. Meski Tuhan mereka berbeda, tapi kemanusiaan tetap menjadi prioritas utama.

Untuk semua penduduk Palestina yang terenggut kedamaiannya.

.

~}{~

.

~ Fight for faith~

.

.

 


	2. Zitao dan Janji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Jika besar nanti Tao akan seperti Papa dan Samchon. Memakai seragam dan membawa pistol panjang kemana-mana. Menembak orang-orang jahat!"
> 
> " Oh ya? Wah! Tao sangat berani!"
> 
> " Iya dong! Lelaki 'kan harus berani, 'gak boleh cengeng! Kalau Hyung mau jadi apa?"
> 
> " Aku? Jadi apa ya?"
> 
> " Jadi apapun kelak, Tao akan melindungi Hyung dari orang-orang jahat! Tao janji!"
> 
> " Janji?"
> 
> " Ya! Janji—janji seorang prajurit!"

_" Save GAZA, Save the CHILDREN!"_

~}{~

.

.

" Jika memang kau harus pergi Zitao. Aku sendiri yang akan menrekrutmu."

Pemuda China itu tak bereaksi apapun, hanya terlihat bahunya yang naik turun mengiramakan napas sesak yang tertahan selama ia berdiri tegap, di ruangan seorang Jendral yang memang sangat ia kenal. Ia seorang tentara terbaik yang dimiliki Angkatan Darat Republik Rakyat China di antara puluhan yang akan di terbangkan langsung ke Amerika pagi ini.

Tubuhnya tinggi berbalut seragam hijau lumut, sorot matanya tajam menatap lurus tanpa berkedip, dagunya terangkat dan dadanya di busungkan.

" Memang seharusnya kau pergi bukan. Masih ingin mencari sepupu Koreamu di tanah neraka itu _'kan_?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan, entahlah, yang jelas ungkapan itu menohok tepat di tenggorokan Zitao, hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Keningnya berkerut, ia masih belum bereaksi apapun.

" Oh—ayolah Xiao Huang! Kau tak perlu _sebegini_ nekadnya. Kau tahu sendiri pemberitaan dari _TV Al Mayadeen_ , kalau jurnalis Korea itu menghilang di tengah baku hantam senjata di perbatasan. Bahkan rekannya sendiri yang mengabarkan ia menghilang setelah ranjau darat bersahutan mengoyak puluhan _tank_ dan truk! Jadi tak perlu kau merasa dia masih bisa terselamatkan!"

Sang Jendral berdiri menghampiri tubuh tegap yang kini makin menegang. Zitao sendiri ingin sekali menolak pergi bersekutu dengan Amerika untuk Israel. Tapi apa daya, janjinya sebagai tentara sekaligus keluarga tak dapat ditarik kembali. Janji antar lelaki yang tak bisa lagi ia pungkiri.

" Aku akan melakukannya, Jedral." Suara Zitao lugas dan terdengar tanpa beban. Inilah yang sangat Jendral itu takuti dari sifat pemuda yang satu ini. Zitao selalu membawa ego dan emosi saat mengingat kejadian naas yang menimpa keluarga Sang Ibu di Korea. Dan sekali Zitao berjanji, maka tak ada yang bisa memutuskan janji itu di tengah jalan. Ia akan menuntaskan janji itu, sekali pun ia berada di neraka.

Jendral itu mendesahkan nada lelah seraya menepuk dengan penuh kasih sayang kedua bahu Zitao. Ia tak tahu harus berujar apalagi pada putranya yang sangat keras kepala ini. Pandangan mata tua lelahnya menyiratkan kebanggaan sekaligus kesedihan. Zitao dapat menangkap hal itu, sampai akhirnya Sang Jendral menyuarakan kegundahan hatinya.

" Doa Papa bersamamu _'nak_. Kau kebanggaan Papa, Mama, Choi _Samchon,_ dan juga seluruh rakyat China _._ Papa yang akan urus semuanya, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menemui Mamamu dulu, untuk meminta restu. Karena besok pagi sekali kau akan segera mengudara."

Zitao menunduk, lalu beralih menatap mata tua penuh harap milik Sang Jendral yang tak lebih adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri, Huang Zhoumi. Hingga sepasang tangan membawanya ke dalam dekap yang ia dapatkan selama ia muda. Manik kelam Zitao tak bisa membendung cairan bening itu.

_" Wo hen ai ni, Pa. Dui bu qi—"_

* * *

~}{~

.

.

_" Jika besar nanti Tao akan seperti Papa dan Samchon. Memakai seragam dan membawa pistol panjang kemana-mana. Menembak orang-orang jahat!"_

_" Oh ya? Wah! Tao sangat berani!"_

_" Iya dong! Lelaki 'kan harus berani, 'gak boleh cengeng! Kalau Hyung mau jadi apa?"_

_" Aku? Jadi apa ya?"_

_" Jadi apapun kelak, Tao akan melindungi Hyung dari orang-orang jahat! Tao janji!"_

_" Janji?"_

_" Ya! Janji—janji seorang prajurit!"_

_._

_._

~}{~

* * *

Puluhan tentara berdarah asia ini menggigil karena gugup di ruang tunggu depan kantor milik Jendral Angkatan Darat Amerika. Meraka adalah puluhan tentara terbaik yang telah di saring dari Benua Asia yang menjadi sekutu Negara ini, mereka menunggu hasil tes kesehatan yang dua jam lalu mereka ikuti.

Terkecuali Zitao. Pemuda China yang terpilih untuk mengikuti seleksi Angkatan Darat Amerika ini terlihat tak bersemangat. Sesekali ia menguap dan tak terlihat tertarik untuk menunggu hasil tes tersebut.

Di sebelahnya duduk seorang tentara muda Korea—tentu terlihat dari seragam mereka yang berbeda—, yang sedang gelisah, ia melirik Zitao dengan sudut matanya.

" Kau tidak gugup?" Tanyanya dengan aksen Inggris yang payah. Seperti suara lidah yang terseret kelangit-langit mulut, menciptakan nada hurup S yang bersinggungan dengan T.

Zitao mendongak dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia mengamati pemuda yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya. Pemuda itu tinggi dan terlalu kurus untuk ukuran tentara. Kulitnya juga terlampau putih, _apa lelaki ini tak pernah terjemur di terik matahari ketika latihan fisik?_ Zitao membatin.

" –dia tak mengerti Bahasa Inggris." Pemuda Korea itu bergumam dengan Bahasa Korea lalu berdecak lesu. Zitao terbelalak, lalu berdeham tak menyenangkan.

" Aku sangat mengerti Bahasa Inggris Tuan Korea!" Pemuda Korean itu sontak kaget mendengar penuturan Zitao yang berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea secara fasih." Untuk apa aku di sini, jika aku tak mengerti Bahasa wajib di sini."

" Kau berbicara Bahasa Korea, tapi kau tentara China? Wow! " Pemuda Korea itu terlihat antusias dengan kemampuan berbahasa Zitao. Zitao sendiri terlihat tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil lalu kembali bersandar di bangku.

" Ibuku seorang Korea, dan ayahku China. Begitulah. Jadi—tak ada yang istimewa, _komandan!"_

" Tapi kau cukup cerdas dalam berbahasa. Kurasa kau akan lolos dalam misi utama kali ini. Hanya ada dua puluh lima orang yang—"

" Apapun katamu!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban ketus dari Zitao, Pemuda Korea itu langsung bungkam lalu beringsut di bangkunya. Ia semakin terlihat berkali-kali lipat menggigil dalam penantiannya. Sementara,Zitao masih dalam kebosanannya.

Detik berikutnya, pintu ruangan Jendral utama terbuka lalu seorang yang diyakini Zitao berpangkat Sersan keluar dengan sebuah map hijau tua. Sontak semua tentara muda yang berada di sana, menegakkan posisi duduk mereka menjadi posisi siap.

" Berikut ini adalah nama-nama yang akan menjadi tentara khusus yang akan di kirim ke Jalur Gaza, untuk membantu Sekutu Israel—"

Basa-basi itu terdengar terlalu bertele-tele bagi seorang Zitao. Namun, ia masih mempertahankan posisi sikap sempurnanya. Zitao bahkan tahu jika Pemuda Korea di sebelahnya menahan napas karena terlalu gugup. _Ck! Dasar remaja!_ Rutuk Zitao dalam hati.

"—Selanjutnya dari bagian Asia dan sekitarnya. Huang Zitao, dan Tuan Oh Sehun. Selamat, kalian masuk dalam Batalion Satu yang berada di garis pertempuran depan bersama puluhan tentara Amerika lainnya. Sisanya akan berada di dareah pertahanan. Dan semua yang telah terpilih harap kembali ke asrama untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang di perlukan."

" Siap Sersan!"

Dan kawanan tentara terpilih itu bubar setelah aba-aba yang di berikan oleh Sersan penanggung jawab pembentuk Pasukan Batalion tadi.

Zitao masih terdiam tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan ke asrama, bahkan ia tidak mau mendengarkan celoteh Sehun yang sedari tadi menyuarakan kegembiraannya. Zitao mendengus melihat sikap Sehun yang meletup-letup dalam kebanggaan. Pikir Zitao, Sehun hanya belum tahu, medan seperti apa yang menantinya di muka waktu.

* * *

~}{~

.

.

Sehun dan Tao tiba di _Camp_ tentara sekutu tepat tengah hari, ketika panas dari Sang Raja Siang menampar kulit dengan sengatnya. Tao sudah biasa dengan cuaca panas seperti apapun di China saat latihan, namun, di tanah tandus ini, cuacanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih panas dari pada musim panas yang ada di China. Yang Tao yakini sekarang adalah pakaian dalamnya pasti sudah basah semua akibat keringat.

Ia ingin sesegera mungkin melepas seragam beratnya lalu berendam di dalam kolam yang penuh dengan es balok. Keringat meluncur dari dahi hingga pelipis, membuat sensasi gatal juga lengket. Zitao berkedip, membuat keringat itu mengalir hingga ke pipi dan jatuh di dagu lancipnya.

Ia mengedarkan mata tajamnya ke seluruh penjuru _camp_ khusus prajurit sekutu. Tak jauh beda dari _camp-camp_ perang yang sudah ada. Persenjataan lengkap, tentara-tentara muda yang siap tempur, rudal, misil, juga gas-gas beracun berjejer rapi di depan bangunan _camp_.

Semuanya sempurna dan lengkap. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi perang Timur Tengah, sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar perang di Iran dan Mesir yang terdengar sangat mencekam dari berita-berita saluran Dunia. Tapi Tao mencium sesuatu yang timpang di sini.

Dari perbatasan ini, Zitao dapat melihat dengan pandangan luas menjamah Tepi Barat yang memisahkan Jalur Gaza dan Israel. Maniknya menjamah, ratusan rudal yang siap diangkut ke dalam pesawat tempur tanpa awak milik Pasukan Pertahanan Israel (IDF). Ratusan bom udara, dan juga gas-gas beracun siap ledak. _Ini terlalu sempurna untuk dimintai bantuan,_ sekali lagi Tao bergumam dalam hatinya.

Informasi yang Tao dapatkan dari petinggi tentara Israel, semua terdengar seperti dilebih-lebihkan. Mereka bilang bermula dari hilangnya tiga remaja Yahudi di dekat perbatasan Israel-Palestina, hingga ketiga pemuda itu ditemukan tergeletak tanpa nyawa. IDF pun langsung menuduh militan Hamas dan membombardir Jalur Gaza yang mereka yakini sebagai sarang militan Palestina, terutama Hamas.

_Hamas.._

Zitao sangat tertarik dengan kelompok militan yang satu itu. Bukan karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teroris, melainkan kisah di balik kata Hamas itu sendiri. Seseorang yang ia cari ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelompok militan tersebut.

Zitao tersadar dari terpekur panjangnya setelah tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Itu Sehun, lagi-lagi pemuda Korea itu terus saja mengikutinya hingga ke sudut _camp_.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan _dude?_ Cuacanya sangat kacau di sini!" Sehun berulang kali mendesahkan napas berat, sepertinya ia sangat kepanasan. Zitao bahkan bisa melihat wajah hingga leher jenjangnya yang merah padam akibat sengatan matahari. Ia terlalu manis untuk seorang tentara.

" Kau harus bertahan agar kulit putih mulus _bak_ putri milikmu tidak gosong jika bertugas di sini, _bung_!" Lantas Zitao melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terus mengumpat ucapan Zitao barusan.

Hari pertama di perbatasan Israel-Palestina, berakhir dengan malam penuh dengan deru ledakan di sana-sini. Suara-suara yang Zitao yakini sebagai frasa-frasa Ketuhanan sayup-sayup Zitao dengar dari dalam kantung tidurnya. Setidaknya ia harus terbiasa dengan suasana perang sesungguhnya di sini.

* * *

~}{~

.

.

" Kami dilatih." Mungkin itu yang ada di agenda hari kedua para tentara sekutu. Latihan dasar ini secara taori sudah mereka terima di masing-masing negara, jadi Mayor di Batalion mereka hanya kembali mengingatkan tentang perang yang sebenarnya di sini.

Mengoperasikan mesin misil, membaca radar udara dan darat, juga membiasakan diri dengan cuaca panas menyengat khas gurun.

Sehun nampak lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Zitao. Sehun juga mahir dalam membaca mesin radar baik darat maupun udara, ia juga bisa mengoperasikan pesawat-pesawat pengangkut rudal. Tentu akan lebih baik jika dia berdiam diri di area camp militer ini dari pada berkeliaran menjaga perbatasan di bawah terik matahari.

Tapi selama latihan sehari penuh, Sehun tak melihat antusias Zitao untuk turun perang. Sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang Zitao yang bertanya info tentang _camp_ para jurnalis dari berbagai belahan dunia yang meliput tentang perang ini kepada para IDF di sana. Dan Sehun selalu menemukan wajah lesu Zitao sekembalinya.

.

Malam harinya, Zitao masih disibuki dengan obrolan tentang militan Palestina dengan beberapa tentara senior Israel. Zitao paham gelagat mereka yang melebih-lebihkan kesan terorisme yang di luncurkan oleh Hamas. Mereka menjelaskan mengapa Hamas harus di lumpuhkan, harus di habisi hingga ke akarnya. Dan itu menjadi alasan utama mereka tak segan menyakiti anak-anak.

Dan itu semua bertentangan dengan hati kecil Zitao, tak seharusnya anak-anak menjadi sasaran kekejian perang ini. Baginya anak-anak tak bersalah, dan mereka berhak untuk menentukan masa depannya, meskipun dalam lingkup zona merah seperti ini.

" Mereka tak akan bisa tahan dengan serangan balasan kita. Senjata yang mereka gunakan saja sudah kuno!" dan gelak tawa membahana sesudahnya.

_Sombong!_ Pikir Zitao. Ia merenung sejenak. Jujur saja sejak awal keberangkatannya, ia tak sekalipun berniat untuk ambil bagian dalam perang ini. Tujuannya hanya satu menemukan keluarganya yang hilang, jika ia sudah mati maka di mana makamnya, namun jika ia masih hidup Zitao akan membawanya kembali pulang dengan resiko apapun. Zitao sadar, mungkin sewaktu-waktu ia akan terbunuh di zona perang ini. Jadi ia akan bergerak cepat untuk menuntaskannya.

Tapi sesuatu kini telah mengusik tujuannya. Perkataan IDF siang kemarin, dengan malam ini terasa ganjil di telinganya.

_Dan apakah yang menjadi kekhawatiran para IDF, jika persediaan senjata serta tentara mereka telah sempurna dan lengkap? Sedangkan militan Palestina hanya memanfaatkan persenjataan sederhana. Lalu apa yang menjadi ancaman mereka?_

Zitao meninggalkan kerumunan para tentara yang masih tertawa menikmati senggang malam, sebelum benar-benar bertugas keesokan harinya.

Ia berjalan menilik satu per satu tenda yang disediakan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang dengan kamera di tangannya sibuk memotret keadaan kemah IDF. Zitao berjalan ragu ke arah pemuda itu, melihat dari penampilannya Zitao seperti mengenal sosok itu.

_Dia kan—_

" Jo—Jongin ... "

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :  
> Ini bab pertamanya, gimana? gimana?
> 
> Aku masih gak percaya diri buat ini, semakin kepingin di tulis, semakin aku kebawa emosi pas ngebaca beritanya...
> 
> mind to review?  
> Ahh.. iya, aku belum begitu ngerti mainin AO3, jadi aku belum gitu ngerti gimana cara cari temen di sini :3


	3. Melawan Hati Nurani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaza, tempat itu adalah hamparan tanah yang tidak lebih luas dari 360 kilometer persegi. Berada di Selatan Palestina, terjepit antara tanah yang dikontrol oleh Zionis Israel, Mesir dan laut Mediterania, dan dikelilingi dengan dinding di sepanjang tanah.
> 
> Zitao tertegun. Apakah ia termasuk memiliki jiwa kejam yang seperti digambarkan Jongin, apabila—nanti—ia di haruskan membunuh anak-anak yang tak berdosa, dengan dalih mereka adalah penerus teroris seperti yang IDF katakan? Apa ia juga harus menghabisi para wanita Gaza agar berhenti melahirkan? Semua itu tugas yang teramat berat, serta berlawanan dengan hati nuraninya.

 

> #  **‘** Untuk puluhan nyawa anak-anak Gaza. Untuk ribuan impian mereka yang mati di ujung senjata. ’

 

.

 

Hampir tengah malam dan Sehun masih terjaga. Ia memang sudah lelah, namun, ketiadaan Zitao di kemahnya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niat untuk tidur lebih awal. Sehun memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Zitao, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam diri Zitao yang membuat Sehun penasaran.

Sehun menerawang, ia terduduk di pinggir matras tidur yang di atasnya terlipat rapi kantung tidur milik Zitao. Ia kembali teringat wajah Zitao yang terlihat sangat tegas dan tajam sekaligus membuat kesan yang sempurna bagi seorang tentara. Juga rajutan otot-otot liat yang menonjol di balik kulit kecoklatannya menambah kesan gagah setelah _bicep_ dan juga _ABS_ sempurna miliknya. Bukan berarti Sehun tak memiliki _bicep_ dan _ABS_ , ia juga memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap layaknya Tao, hanya saja kulit putih albinonya terasa seperti kekurangan. Kulitnya tak bisa menjadi coklat seperti tentara lain jika terkena sengatan matahari, kulitnya justru akan menjadi rona kemerahan.

Sehun baru saja hendak mencari tahu kemana Zitao pergi, sampai telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara milik Zitao. Sampai di luar kemah ia memicingkan mata sekaligus menajamkan telinganya. Dari depan kemah ia melihat bayangan tubuh Zitao dengan seorang lainnya. Sehun mencoba untuk mendekat dan menangkap apa yang sedang Zitao dan orang itu bicarakan. Ia berjalan mengendap

_“Dia tidak ada Tao—maka kembalilah! Kau pikir ini di mana?—Ini Israel! Di sini perang tak ada habisnya!”_

_Dia? Dia—siapa? Dan—itu siapa?_ Sehun mengerutkan dahi, alisnya tertaut, ia coba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya Zitao benar-benar lakukan beberapa hari kemarin.

  _Camp jurnalis?_

Sehun berpikir lebih keras, ia sebenarnya cerdas dalam taktik perang dan membaca koordinat perang. Di lain sisi, ia pun hanya pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang nekad terjun ke dalam dunia Angkatan Darat.

_—mungkinkah, Zitao sedang mencari seseorang dari Camp jurnalis?_

Sehun kembali pada posisinya, bersembunyi di sisi lain tenda.

_“Aku harus membawanya pulang, Kim! Tak peduli apa pun kondisinya!”_

Itu suara Zitao, ya Sehun hafal suaranya. Suaranya ringan dan sedikit serak, aksen Chinanya tidak terjamah jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea.

  _Ba—babahasa Korea?!_

Sehun membekap mulutnya, ia terkejut menemukan orang Korea lainnya dalam Batalion Satu. Seingatnya, dialah satu-satunya orang Korea di sana. Dan sepuluh lainnya paling banyak berada di dekat perairan Laut Mediterania, menjaga jalur laut untuk masuk ke dalam Gaza.

  _Zitao sedang berbicara dengan orang Korea?! Di sini?!_

Dan apa yang selanjutnya Sehun dengar, membuat Sehun terdiam dan sulit bernapas.

* * *

 

 

**_—Zitao side_ **

“ Aku tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak Zitao.” Jongin memberi jeda, ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan teman sejawatnya ketika sekolah di China. Ia kembali menerawang, mengingat peristiwa yang harusnya dia lupakan. Peristiwa yang mengikatnya di sini. Di tanah neraka ini.

“ Yang aku tahu, ia menghilang ketika ia sedang meliput di dekat perbukitan, tepatnya di jalan Al Qaram, di Jalur Gaza. Sebuah rumah di kepung oleh IDF, dan di klaim sebagai markas militan Gaza. Aku sudah memperingatinya agar jangan terlalu dekat dengan tempat kejadian, namun aku terlambat.”

Jongin memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari gambaran detik-detik terakhir ia bersama teman seperjuangan. Ia mengajak Zitao untuk duduk bersila di atas tanah berpasir yang kini mulai terasa dingin.

“ Awalnya sebuah truk yang memuat selusin tentara IDF melintas di jalan depan rumah yang dikepung. Kemudian truk itu berhenti mendadak, dan para tentara turun. Mereka mulai mengobrak-abrik beberapa rumah penduduk di sana.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, karena jarak kami yang lumayan jauh, dan bahasa mereka yang tak bisa kami pahami, kami hanya bisa menerka dari bahasa tubuh mereka.

Seorang lelaki dewasa di tembak mati oleh seorang tentara karena menghunuskan sebuah balok ke arah IDF, dan seorang lagi tertembak karena melawan untuk di interogasi.”

Zitao masih setia mendengar cerita dari mulut Jongin. Siap tidak siap dia harus menghadapi kenyataan, bahkan yang terpahit sekali pun. Tanpa sadar, ia juga bagian dari Zionis kali ini. Jongin menatap manik kelam Zitao untuk meyakinkan, apakah Zitao siap mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

“ Yang menarik perhatianku dan dia selanjutnya adalah, ada sesosok bocah perempuan yang melempari tentara dengan kerikil yang—Demi Tuhan yang aku Kasihi—tidak lebih dari sekepalan tangan bocah itu sendiri. Ia—bocah perempuan berumur sekitar tujuh atau delapan, dengan kain yang menutupi kepalanya,  wajahnya basah akibat tangis dan keringat yang bercampur. Ada juga seorang wanita paruh baya di lantai dua sebuah bangunan, ia berteriak histeris melihat beberapa tentara yang mulai menginvasi beberapa pemuda lainnya.

Tentara yang terkena batu lantas menghampiri sang bocah dan menyeretnya tanpa welas asih. Bocah itu meronta, dan menyuarakan nama Tuhan-nya keras-keras. Dan pada saat itulah, sepupumu, Minho- _sunbae_ berlari kearah bocah malang itu tanpa mengindahkan suaraku yang berusaha menahannya.”

Zitao menegang. Minho—Choi Minho, mendengar nama hyung yang selama ini ia cari membuat dadanya terasa terbakar, napasnya berat dan dengan susah payah ia menelan bulat-bulat salivanya.

“—Minho- _sunbae_ berteriak, _‘ aku pers! Lepaskan anak itu!’_ tapi tentara itu malah semakin menghalanginya. Entah karena mereka tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris, atau memang mereka yang sudah tuli dengan teriakan kemanusiaan.

Aku sendiri harusnya berlari juga membantunya, tapi kawanan pers lainnya menahanku, dan mengatakan kebodohan besar yang di lakukan hyungmu.

Ketika Minho- _sunbae_ telah meraih tangan bocah itu, perasaan lega melingkupi hatiku. Namun, sedetik kemudian, tentara IDF di hadapkan oleh sekelompok lelaki yang berpakaian hitam—hingga wajah mereka juga ditutupi kain hitam—membawa senjata laras panjang.

Setelah itu kami para jurnalis tak bisa melihat tempat kejadian lagi karena kami harus berlindung dari ledakan yang sahut menyahut di depan. Puing-puing berterbangan ke arah kami, sebagian dari kami bahkan terluka. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah truk berhenti di dekat kami.”

Jongin tertawa miris, Zitao benar-benar menahan napasnya.

“ Aku pikir, pihak Zionis mau membantu kawanan jurnalis yang terluka, tetapi tidak. Kami semua terjaring, selama berbulan-bulan kami di sekap di penjara Bersheva sampai akhirnya kami di interogasi satu per satu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihat Minho- _sunbae_ lagi. Bahkan—aku tidak berharap seperti ini—jika ia sudah mati, maka—di mana mayatnya.”

“ Setidaknya kau di sini. Dan, kau masih—hidup. “ Zitao tercekat mengucapkannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir kali ini. Semua jadi terasa lebih rumit.

“ Ya, aku masih hidup, setelah mati selama berbulan-bulan di dalam penjara Bersheva milik Zionis!” Jongin menggenggam erat kameranya, mengingat betapa kejam para Zionis menghukumnya. “ Dan aku dihukum karena _passpor_ dan _visa_ ku terbawa di dalam ransel hyungmu. Karena aku hanya punya surat tugas dan kartu tanda pers, mereka melepaskanku tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk pulang ke Korea, jadi aku bergabung dalam suatu media di Israel untuk mendapatkan uang.”

Zitao menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia kini adalah seorang tentara, ia pasti sudah menangis. Tangannya beralih mengusap kasar wajah tirusnya lalu menyibakkan surai hitam legamnya ke belakang.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Zitao, berusaha menenangkannya.

“ Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Kim?” suara Zitao parau, ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat menatap Jongin.

“ Aku akan mengumpulkan uang hingga cukup untuk berimigrasi ke Istanbul.”

Zitao menoleh,  matanya semerah mega pada langit sore. Alisnya terangkat seakan tak percaya, “ Turki?”

“ Iya. Aku akan berangkat dari sana. Menurutmu, jalur aman yang mana lagi yang harus ditempuh pendatang sepertiku?  Mendapatkan _passpor_ dan _visa_ baru dari Kedutaan Korea di sana, lalu pulang—“ Jongin tampak menghela napas berat. Setelah itu ia menatap bentangan langit malam yang terlihat mendung. “ Aku merindukan Seoul—sampai rasanya aku mau mati.”

Zitao dapat melihat kengerian yang masih tersirat di mata coklat milik Jongin. Peristiwa demi peristiwa pasti telah membuat luka di dalam ingatannya. Zitao rasa, sudah cukup informasi yang di berikan oleh sahabat lamanya ini. Zitao lalu bangkit dan menyuruh Jongin untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang karena semakin malam udara di sana semakin dingin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut berdiri. Tubuhnya hampir setinggi Zitao dengan kulit kecoklatan eksotis yang membalut tubuhnya.

“ Di Israel, aku aman selama aku punya kartu pers Israel. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau yang harusnya pulang, kau tak boleh di sini Huang!”

Zitao tersenyum tipis, ia lalu memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Jongin limbung karena tarikan kuat yang Zitao lakukan. Hingga punggung mereka berdua berguncang halus diiringi suara sengau dari keduanya.

“ Terima kasih, telah bersama dengan hyungku sampai akhir. Terima kasih Kim.”

“ Maafkan aku Zitao. Maaf.”

* * *

.

~}{~

.

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Zitao sudah mulai bertugas di perbatasan. Memeriksa truk-truk yang keluar masuk kawasan Tepi Barat. Sementara Sehun bertugas untuk mengendalikan radar dan membaca titik koordinat serangan darat dan udara.

Zitao tertegun melihat letupan-letupan bom udara yang di jatuhkan di tengah daerah Khuza’ah perkebunan zaitun di Gaza. Apa pun yang dilakukannya kali ini adalah sebuah tanggung jawab sebagai tentara sekutu. Seberat apa pun tugasnya, ia hanyalah raga yang hampir kehilangan setengah jiwanya—karena apa yang ia cari di sini telah hilang jejaknya.

Manik kelam Zitao melihat bentangan jarak padang pasir gersang, dengan suhu menyengat dan serangan yang tak ada habisnya. Roket-roket menyalah di angkasa layaknya bintang , lalu jatuh dengan debuman besar dan kepulan asap raksasa membumbung  tinggi. Seketika lenyap oleh angin, dan menyisakan teriakan kepiluan.

Gaza, tempat itu adalah hamparan tanah yang  tidak  lebih luas dari 360 kilometer  persegi.  Berada di Selatan Palestina, terjepit  antara  tanah yang dikontrol  oleh Zionis Israel,  Mesir dan laut Mediterania,  dan  dikelilingi  dengan dinding di sepanjang tanah.

Zitao menghembuskan napas berat. Ia menatap senjata laras panjang miliknya.

Apakah ia termasuk memiliki jiwa kejam yang seperti digambarkan Jongin, apabila—nanti—ia di haruskan membunuh anak-anak yang tak berdosa, dengan dalih mereka adalah penerus teroris seperti yang IDF katakan? Apa ia juga harus menghabisi para wanita Gaza agar berhenti melahirkan?  Semua itu tugas yang teramat berat, serta berlawanan dengan hati nuraninya.

Zitao tahu, Israel  telah lama bersemangat untuk  menguasai  wilayah Gaza. Alih-alih, bukannya dengan mudah menguasai—pikir Zitao—bahkan untuk  dapat masuk ke dalam Gaza, tentara Israel harus menghujaninya terlebih dahulu dengan bom udara, serta harus menghunuskan senjata.

Bunyi sirine panjang dari salah satu menara pemantau menyadarkan Zitao dari lamunan panjang tentang pertentangan hatinya terhadap tugas dan hati nurani. Zitao terhenyak setelah ia mendengar namanya juga beberapa tentara sekutu lainnya di sebutkan melalui pengeras suara agar berkumpul mendapatkan tugas baru, yang menurut Zitao akan lebih mengerikan.

 

.

 

Pasukan Israel telah memblokade semua jalan menuju Jalur Gaza yang membuat penduduk Gaza  sulit untuk mendapatkan makanan, obat-obatan,  dan juga bantuan dari relawan. Tertutupnya gerbang Rafah di batas Mesir dan Gaza, serta serangan terhadap kapal Mavi Marmara yang membawa ratusan relawan dari berbagai negara di perairan Mediterania, menambah luka bagi mereka.

Sehun meninggalkan _camp_ radar, mengangkat senjata, bersiap lalu berkumpul dalam satu pasukan dengan Zitao. Ia lebih terlihat tenang sekarang, tidak terlalu meletup-letup dalam gugup seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Mungkin karena ia sudah sering bergaul dengan tentara IDF. Jadi, Sehun terlihat lebih mantap untuk penyerangan kali ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Zitao. Gugup yang biasa terasa kebas untuknya, kali ini justru mengaliri setiap denyut nadi Zitao. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Berkali-kali ia menahan napas saat mendengar tugas demi tugas yang harus dijalaninya.

Mereka mulai membuat strategi untuk menghentikan serangan roket dengan menghancurkan terowongan-terowongan bawah tanah yang dibuat Hamas. Jendral tinggi IDF juga mulai merencanakan untuk mengepung beberapa kawasan hunian yang berpenduduk padat di timur Gaza.

Sehun sesekali melirik ke tempat Zitao berdiri. Dalam diam ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan emosi Zitao. Terhitung sejak beberapa hari lalu, sejak malam ia mendengar semua penuturan dari salah seorang teman Zitao—yang ia tahu bermarga Kim—Sehun tak lagi satu tenda dengannya.

Bukan karena mereka tak lagi berteman. Mereka masih saling menyapa saat makan siang, ataupun saat bersinggungan dalam patroli. Hanya saja, tugas mereka yang berbeda menjadi kendala Sehun untuk mendekati Zitao, meskipun hanya sebuah tepukan hangat di bahunya, Sehun ingin Zitao tahu bahwa ia peduli padanya.

Zitao membeku. Ia dapat membayangkan kengerian macam apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh operasi darat semacam ini. Penyerangan seperti biasanya diawali dengan gempuran tembakan artileri yang mengerikan bagi penduduk sipil.

Zitao sendiri tercengang ketika mengetahui ia akan berada di barisan paling depan.  Ia akan menjadi yang pertama menghunuskan pedang pada kaum yang dibela sendiri oleh hyungnya. Gigil dalam kengerian tugas. Zitao harus bersiap walaupun hati terus merutuk keadaan.

Apakah Zitao harus memutilasi rasa kemanusiaan di dalam hati nuraninya?

Apakah ia juga harus menanamkan terror dan mimpi buruk, sekali pun bagi bocah-bocah tak berdaya di sana?

Mau tidak mau. Siap tidak siap. Zitao telah terikat takdir untuk berjalan di sisi Zionis.

Dan tanpa sadar, takdir itu sendiri yang akan memberi  jalan untuk bertemu pada tujuan utamanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apa ini berlebihan? banyak yang gak suka sih kalo lihat review di FFN. Katanya mengandung konten yang terlalu sensitif. Aku minta maaf jika memang gak berkenan, tapi untuk saat itu fiksi inilah yang ada di otak kecil payah milikku. maaf sekali lagi chinguya....
> 
> sebenarnya udah selesai sebelum September kemarin chinguya, berhubung aku di kantor sampe 12 jam juga waktu istirahat yang kurang jadi jarang banget buka AO3. aku keseringan di AFF atau FFN. tapi sekarang situs FFn udah susah di buka kalo pake modem Bolt. aku juga kurang paham pas buka akun AO3 ini, juga gak tahu cara mengelolanya. jadi mohon bantuan dan dukungannya ya :3 
> 
> aku ngerti kok, fanfict kayak gini masih tabu dan gak semenarik fanfict lainnya. Fiksi ini aku buat bukan untuk menyinggung kaum atau kelompok tertentu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kepedulianku pada mereka yang sampai saat ini masih berjuang untuk kemerdekaan negaranya.asku sedikit terbawa emosi pas ngebuatnya. maaf.
> 
> Aku gak bisa berkata banyak.
> 
> Mind to view and coment again, chinguya? :)
> 
> Semoga dapat membangun rasa simpati kita pada teman-teman di Gaza sana. Doa kalian adalah wujud simpati yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, apapun agama kalian, kemanusiaan tetap diprioritaskan bukan?
> 
> #SaveGaza #SaveCHILDREN  
> LOVE- pansy


	4. Akbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soal misi kemanusiaan tak akan ada habisnya jika dibahas bersamamu, kau itu rajanya, Reporter Choi Minho.”
> 
> “ Misi yang aku dan timku ciptakan hanya sebuah langkah kecil, Zitao. Aku hanya ingin dunia bisa membuka mata dan hati saat melihat keadaan di sana.”
> 
> “ Apa kau siap?”
> 
> “Tidak—Tidak. Aku tidak siap. Dan tak akan pernah siap. Kau pikir, mana ada orang yang siap meliput di medan seperti itu? Medan yang bisa merenggut nyawamu kapan pun.”
> 
> “Lalu kenapa kau masih terobsesi dengan segala macam yang berbau dengan kemerdekaan Palestina?”
> 
> “Bukankah kau tak ingin membahas soal kemanusiaan padaku, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini bab sebelum bab terakhir, jadi aku bakal update dua bab sekaligus Chingudeul...  
> ada beberapa War content di dalamnya, bagi yang kurang berkenan gak apa gak usah baca, dan jangan maksain buat baca :)  
> comment or kudos?

_ **Warn! WAR CONTENT!** _

> _ " They came with their tanks and their planes _
> 
> _ With ravaging fiery flames _
> 
> _ And nothing remains _
> 
> _Just a voice rising up in the smoky haze... "_
> 
> _( We Will Not Go Down- Michael Heart )_
> 
>  

::

 

Menginvasi penduduk Gaza dan menciptakan teror.

Perintah itu terus terngiang di telinga Zitao. Malam di _camp_ IDF terasa lebih lama dari biasanya, namun matanya enggan untuk sekedar terpejam. Seluruh strategi telah ia cerna lamat-lamat, mulai dari penyerangan mendadak di pagi buta, mengguyurkan ratusan ton bom dan memobilisasi semua kekuatan untuk cadangan tentara.

Targetnya adalah tujuh puluh bangunan di Palestina, termasuk lima tempat ibadah, stadion olahraga, dan rumah kepala militer Hamas.

Zitao kembali bergidik ketika mengingat opsi untuk penyerangan tambahan. Komandan Batalion IDF telah memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan kurang lebih dua ribu roket untuk di luncurkan melalui udara.

_Ini gila!_

Zitao mengangkat kedua tangannya yang gemetar, memandanginya seakan kedua tangannya adalah makhluk hidup yang bisa bicara.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akankah tangan ini dikotori dengan darah orang-orang yang tak berdosa?_

Zitao terhenyak ketika mendengar suara berdebam yang teredam jauh. Pecahan suara itu terngiang bertalu-talu berpacu bersama degupan jantung zitao yang menggila. Ia menatap nanar ke luar kemah. Memandang jauh daratan tandus yang kini terlapisi oleh gumpalan awan kelabu berhias jerit ketakukan dan tangisan. Perjuangan Zitao melawan hati nurani, dimulai subuh ini.

.

~}{~

.

Zitao terpaku di kemah medis milik IDF, memandang para tentara yang lalu-lalang keluar masuk tenda perawat untuk mendapat suntikan vitamin. Zitao terpaksa menyeret tubuhnya ke tenda medis ini setelah mendengar perintah untuk melancarkan serangan pagi-pagi buta. Pukul dua pagi waktu setempat, Sehun duduk di sampingnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu, onix kelam Zitao memandang gelisah pada manik lelah milik Sehun. ‘ _Se—sehun—tolong—aku mau pulang saja!’_ Seperti lupa bahwa kini dirinya adalah seorang prajurit, batin Zitao merengek melalui cara pandangnya kepada Sehun.

Kegelisahan yang di sampaikan Zitao berhasil membuat mata Sehun membulat. Mulutnya gatal untuk segera menanyakan keadaan Zitao.

“ Hey, ada apa denganmu, _dude_?” Sehun menatap serius ke wajah tegang milik Zitao.

“ Aku—aku tidak—aku...” Zitao tergagap, ia tak lagi  mampu menatap manik Sehun. _Tidak—tidak!_ Zitao menggeleng lemah, _... apa sih yang aku pikirkan! Tidak boleh merajuk seperti ini! aku ini tentara, aku tak boleh lemah!!_ Zitao merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia menunduk, sebisa mungkin meredam ketakutan di dalam dadanya. “—Aku tak apa-apa.”

Belum lagi Sehun melanjutkan pertanyaannya, suster yang berada di dalam kemah dokter keluar menyuarakan nama-nama tentara selanjutnya, di antara mereka ada nama Sehun dan Zitao. Keduanya bangkit bersama lima tentara lainnya memasuki tenda khusus dokter.

Tenda itu terlihat jauh lebih luas dengan nuansa putih bersih, dan aroma sejuk dari pendingin ruangan yang bertengger di sudut. Ada dua buah ruangan yang hanya disekat oleh sebuah gorden yang juga berwarna putih.

Mata Zitao seketika terbelalak melihat dokter yang bertugas di sana. Wajah oriental yang sering ia jumpai di setiap sudut Negeri China, Zitao pun sudah bisa menebak bahwa dokter khusus tentara IDF ini pasti orang Asia.

“ Silahkan duduk tuan-tuan.” Tuturnya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Gerakan dokter itu anggun dan teratur, merogoh daun laci pada meja menariknya pelan lalu mengeluarkan sekotak penuh botol-botol mungil seukuran ibu jari.

“ Sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah tahu apa tujuan kalian di kumpulkan di sini bukan? Atau mungkin kalian sudah ada yang pernah mendapatkan satu suntikan dari zat ini?” Jemari lentiknya mengangkat sebotol cairan bening, lalu menimangnya menghadap tentara di sana.

Mata cantiknya menangkap dua siluet asing berdiri tegap lengkap dengan seragam khas IDF. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, seperti telah menyadari tatapan kaget dari Zitao. Lantas, pandangan dokter itu tak terlepas dari tubuh tegap Sehun dan Zitao.

Setelah itu, dokter berwajah oriental ini memerintahkan dua suster untuk menyuntikan zat itu pada lima tentara IDF asli Israel. Sehun dan Zitao segera melangkah ke hadapan dua suster, setelah kelima tentara tadi selesai. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

“ Biar aku yang menangani mereka. Kalian keluar saja.” Titah sang dokter pada dua suster itu. Sang dokter pun berdiri berhadapan dengan dua prajurit asing dengan senyuman yang lebar.

“ Senang rasanya bertemu dengan saudara setanah air. Tapi keadaannya kurang tepat.” Ujarnya dengan Bahasa Korea yang fasih.

“ Anda seorang dokter dari Korea?” Pertanyaan polos Sehun di sambut tawa renyah oleh dokter itu.

“ Aku keturunan China yang bersekolah di Korea, komandan!” Ujarnya seraya mendekat ke arah Sehun. Tangan kurusnya merapihkan seragam Sehun lalu menepuk bagian dada bidang Sehun dengan lembut sebelum meneruskan lagi penjelasannya dengan wajah dingin. “ Tapi aku sudah menjadi warga negara Amerika sekarang.”

“ Apa maksudmu dokter? Kau bukan lagi orang Asia?” Suara Zitao serak dan datar, manik kelamnya masih terus menatap dokter itu sangsi.

Entah apa yang membuat Zitao kesal. Otaknya merespon sikap tak suka terhadap dokter itu, bukan—bukan karena perlakuan genitnya terhadap Sehun. Demi Tuhan—yang tak dimiliki oleh para Zionis—dokter itu adalah seorang pria! Dan dia kini tengah merayu Sehun yang juga seorang pria terang-terang di hadapan Zitao. _Apa sudah tak ada lagi wanita di sini?!_

“ Panggil aku Lay. Aku keturunan China, nama Chinaku Zhang Yixing. Aku lahir dan besar di Korea—Negaramu tampan.” Dokter yang mengaku bernama Lay itu menjawil hidung bangir milik Sehun, membuat si empunya hidung mengernyit tak menyenangkan. “ Tapi, sejak aku kuliah di Amerika, aku mengubah kewarganegaraanku menjadi orang Amerika, dan aku bahagia menjadi bagian dari negara hebat itu.”

“ Apa maksudmu dokter Lay? Aku tidak mengerti tentang status kewarganegaraanmu itu.” Sehun masih bertahan di posisinya, ia tak bergerak sedikit pun, meski perlakuan dokter Lay di luar nalar kelaki-lakian Sehun.

Lagi-lagi tawa renyah yang disuguhkan oleh dokter Lay. Zitao hendak mengutarakan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya tertahan ketika Lay secara perlahan menunjukkan dua botol dari zat yang mereka bilang vitamin.

“ Kalian tahu apa tentang zat kimia ini?”

“ Vitamin.” Jawab Sehun terlalu jujur. Lay tersenyum miris mendengarnya, ia sudah menduga dua remaja ini benar-benar belum tahu jalan apa yang mereka pilih dan mereka jalani sekarang.

“ Ini zat kimia yang menarik, asal kalian tahu.” Lay kini berbalik menuju mejanya, lalu berdiri menyandar pada sisi meja, menyilangkan tangan di dada seraya menatap kedua remaja itu dingin.

“ Kalian akan kehilangan kesadaran, bergerak tanpa menggunakan nalar, layaknya boneka _puppet_  yang di gerakan oleh dalang—tidak merasakan sakit atau pun nyeri; sekalipun timah panas menembus daging kalian. Zat kimia ini setara dengan alkohol maupun _morphin_ dengan dosis tinggi. Dan ini sudah di gunakan oleh mereka sejak lama. Dan di sinilah aku—meracik zat ini dengan sentuhan magis kedokteran milikku—dan _abracadabra!_.”

Melihat Lay tersenyum mengerikan sesudah menjelaskannya membuat  Zitao bergidik untuk kesekian kalinya.

“ Lalu, apa kami memerlukannya untuk serangan kali ini?” Zitao sontak menoleh ke arah Sehun, menatap wajah pucat Sehun tak percaya. Sehun bertanya seolah zat itu adalah multivitamin yang tak apa jika dikonsumsi kapan saja.

“ Memang harus, tapi—“ Lay kembali melangkah ke hadapan dua pria tampan yang berseragam itu. “Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada kalian.”

“ Kenapa?” satu lagi pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut Sehun, mengundang tawa kecil Lay dan tatapan tajam Zitao.

“ Aku ingin kalian membuka mata lebar-lebar, dan dengan keadaan yang sangat sadar melihat; menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya kalian hadapi. Karena jujur saja—“ Lay menoleh, memandang jenuh meja kerjanya.

“—aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Aku ingin segera pulang ke New York, dan membuka klinik kecil di sana. Bekerja selama dua belas jam sehari lalu kembali pulang ke apartemen kecil milikku sendiri. Tanpa tekanan dan tanpa rasa bersalah.”

Zitao menatap punggung Lay yang kini menunduk di depan meja kerjanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Zitao mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh dokter ini. Menjadi sekutu predator sejenis Zionis, dan harus patuh di bawah kuasanya memang sangat memuakkan. Terlebih yang kau lawan adalah sekelompok manusia yang tak bersalah.

“ Aku mengerti, dok.” Zitao memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Lay menoleh ke arahnya. Zitao sudah tak bengis macam tadi. “ Setelah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan, aku akan segera membawanya pulang. Dan—tak akan pernah kembali ke tanah neraka ini.” ujar Zitao pasti, Lay menepuk bahu tegap milik Zitao ia membalas senyuman Zitao.

“ Dari mana bisa kau tahu kalau Minho-ssi—masih hidup?”

DEG!

Pertanyaan itu membuat Zitao terhenyak, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata Zitao membulat melemparkan tatapan antara bingung dan tak percaya ke wajah Sehun.

“ Bagaimana bisa—kau tahu tentang Minho hyung, Tuan Korea?” Sehun sadar, mulutnya telah sembarang bertanya. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan wajah terluka milik Zitao, tentara China yang dikaguminya sejak awal.

“ _Well._ Aku—tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian di belakang tenda tempo hari. Maafkan aku.” Sehun ingin meraih bahu Zitao, memberikan perhatian dan ketenangan. Namun, belum lagi tangan Sehun menyentuh bahu Zitao, Zitao sendiri telah melangkah ke belakang; menghindari sentuhan Sehun.

“ Sejauh apa yang kau tahu?” tatapan Zitao menajam, seolah mengintimidasi rekan satu Batalionnya.

“ Hanya sekedar tahu. Dia adalah jurnalis asal Korea yang hilang di tengah baku hantam perang. Kau mencarinya karena dia, hyung mu. Hanya itu.” Sehun menatapnya khawatir. Takut-takut Zitao tak mempercayai ucapannya.

“ Hanya itu?” tatapan Zitao perlahan melunak, ia membuang pandangannya dari mata Sehun. “ Berjanjilah, kau tak akan ikut campur dengan urusanku. Dan jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang hal ini, Tuan Korea!”

Sehun menghela napas berat, ia menatap sendu bahu Zitao yang memunggunginya. Sekilas ia melihat Lay yang memandang mereka khawatir. Ia bisa saja berjanji, namun, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Zitao sendirian menjalankan tujuannya.

“ Aku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang hal itu. Tapi—aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut campur tentang urusanmu Huang Zitao. Ini terlalu berbahaya, jika terkait tentang—“

“ Cukup Oh Sehun!” Zitao berbalik, menyarangkan kedua tangannya di kerah seragam pemuda Korea tersebut, Zitao menatap Sehun lamat-lamat sehingga napasnya memburu. “ Jangan pernah sedikit pun mengasihaniku. Itu mutlak urusanku, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang berhak ikut campur—camkan itu albino!!”

Dengan satu hentakan Zitao melepas cengkramannya. Sehun tetap bungkam di tempat memandang perih punggung Zitao yang perlahan hilang di balik tenda. Pemuda albino itu mengusap kasar wajahnya yang hampir memerah menahan emosi.

Lay menghampirinya, menepuk bahunya lembut. “ Biarkan ia menyelesaikan apa yang ia yakini sekarang. Di saat seperti ini yang terpenting, kau selalu ada ketika ia kesusahan.”

Sehun mendongak melihat wajah tenang milik Lay, yang sangat berbeda ketika pertama kali ia melihatnya. Lay tersenyum hangat, Sehun baru sadar, Lay mempunyai lesung pipi manis di pipi kanannya. Ia juga berusaha tersenyum, namun matanya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

“ Tenanglah, dan hadapi semuanya bersama-sama. Aku harap kau bisa membantu meskipun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kau mengerti maksudku?”

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Lay benar, Zitao sangat sensitif saat membahas tentang hyungnya. Sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan oleh dokter manis ini. Sehun akan membantu Zitao, meski Zitao tak melihatnya. Ia harus membantu pemuda China itu, apapun resikonya.

* * *

 

Mereka bergerak pada pukul tiga pagi, dengan truk-truk yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan tentara menuju perbatasan. Ratusan pesawat tanpa awak segera dikerahkan untuk serangan udara. Puluhan _tank_ juga telah siap luncur, mereka bersiap di garis pertahanan pada perbatasan antara Gerbang Rafah dan Gaza.

Zitao dan Sehun berada di antara mereka, memeluk senjata serta berdesakkan di dalam truk. Sehun sesekali melirik Zitao dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tenang, setelah pertengkaran kecil di tenda dokter genit yang bernama Lay. Mata Zitao masih menyiratkan kegelisahan, yang membuat perasaan bersalah masih betah bersarang di hati Sehun.

Segala yang ada di diri Zitao menarik perhatian Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat sekuat karang dan sebengis serigala kutub saat berdebat. Namun, ketika ia gelisah semua kesan bengis dan tegarnya seakan runtuh, tergantikan dengan sosok tak berdaya yang ingin sekali Sehun lindungi. Zitao layaknya seorang adik bagi Sehun, walaupun nyatanya Zitao lebih tua satu tahun dari Sehun.

Sehun terperanjat melihar ekspresi Zitao yang mendongak menatap nyalang pada langit kelam di atasnya. Lantas, Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Zitao. Ada sebuah pijaran yang melintas jauh di atas truk mereka, meluncur cepat ke arah perbatasan yang di jaga tentara Zionis.

Setelahnya, bunyi berdebam yang Zitao dengar malam tadi terulang. Itu serangan balasan militan Hamas atas serangan pada malam hari tadi, membuat seisi truk tentara itu ricuh. Dari radio Komandan Batalion yang berada di perbatasan mengabarkan, lima serdadu Israel tewas oleh serangan tersebut, dan militer Israel membalasnya dengan serangan besar-besaran ke Jalur Gaza. Dentuman bom terdengar di mana-mana.

Umpatan dan hardikan diteriakan oleh para tentara lain, sedang Zitao masih terpaku memandang kepulan asap dari rudal yang baru saja menghantam sebuah gedung berukuran sedang tak jauh dari truknya.

Di tengah kericuhan tentara, Sehun mendekati tempat duduk Zitao. “ Ini bagus bukan?”

Zitao menoleh, memandang aneh pada wajah Sehun yang tersenyum tipis menatap tujuan mereka di depan.

“ Apa yang kau katakan?”

“ Serangan kita terbaca oleh para militan Hamas, buktinya mereka membalas serangan saat kita secara diam-diam akan menjalankan invasi. Bukankah ini bagus? Kita akan menghadapi para pejuang itu, dan kau bisa bertanya tentang keadaan Minho-ssi pada mereka.”

Pernyataan itu membuat suasana hati Zitao makin buruk. Lagi-lagi ia menarik kerah seragam Sehun, dan menatapnya bengis. “ Atas dasar apa kau memberitahukan hal itu padaku? Sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku Sehun-ssi.”

Zitao berdesis ketika melepaskan cengkramannya, “ Lagi pula, Minho hyung belum tentu bersama mereka, bukan?” ia berbalik membelakangi Sehun yang masih terpaku karena perbuatan dan perkataan Zitao. “ Jangan bertindak gegabah, dan jangan campuri urusanku Tuan Korea!”

Ketika truk berhenti, Zitao langsung melompat turun diikuti oleh puluhan tentara lainnya. Di atas mereka yang sedang berlari ke arah pemukiman, kapal tak berawak milik Israel terbang, kemudian terdengar dentuman bom silih berganti.

Zitao bergerak ke dalam pemukiman, ia sama sekali tak berniat mempersiapkan senjata. Laras panjang miliknya hanya bertengger di pundaknya. Ketika suara tembakan dan teriakan teredam dengan dentuman bom, Zitao mulai waspada.

Di tengah kekacauan ini, Zitao masih mampu mendengar gema dari frase-frase Ketuhanan yang biasa penduduk setempat teriakan.

**_–Takbir! Allahu Akbar!!_ **

Zitao menoleh ketika suara-suara itu mendekat. Seorang pemuda mengangkat sebuah balok panjang hendak menghantam Zitao _,_ ia justru berlari menghindari serangan warga yang memang selalu waspada dengan kegiatan seperti ini.

Pemuda rumahan biasa dengan membawa ketapel besar melempari para tentara dari atap rumahnya. Lima dari kawanan Zitao terluka oleh lemparan tersebut, ketika seorang tentara di belakang Zitao juga terantuk batu pada tangannya, ia lantas menghunuskan senjata pada pemuda tersebut. Rentetan suara senjata membuat telinga Zitao berdengung tak nyaman, menjatuhkan pemuda tadi ke bawah tanah dengan lubang-lubang peluru di sekitar kepala dan lehernya.

“ Kenapa kau bunuh dia?! Target kita adalah Hamas, bukan penduduk lokal!!” Zitao berteriak di wajah pemuda Israel itu, dan dibalas seringai jahat oleh pemuda itu.

“ Apapun—siapapun yang menghalangi tugas ini, harus dimusnahkan, _man!_ Meskipun itu hanya seorang bocah—“

**BANG!!**

**DARR!!**

“ Aaarrghh—”

Zitao tersentak, pemuda itu baru saja melepaskan tembakan ke arah belakang. Zitao menoleh mendengar sebuah jerit tercekat, bibir mungil itu mulai merengek kesakitan. Demi Tuhan—yang tak dimiliki oleh para Zionis terkutuk—ia hanya seorang bocah yang sedang menggenggam sebuah batu.

Pemuda Zionis itu berlalu begitu saja dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya anak kecil itu hendak melempari Zitao dengan kerikil, namun, ia lebih dahulu tertembak oleh pemuda di hadapan Zitao.

Bahu mungil itu bersarang peluru panas aktif yang mengalirkan cairan merah kental ke seluruh lengannya. Bibir bocah itu bergetar, terisak meneriakan perih dan nyeri di bahu kanannya. Zitao tak tahan lagi, ia hendak melangkah ke arah bocah kecil yang ringkih itu, namun langkahnya tertahan sebuah uluran tangan.

Sehun—dia menahan langkahnya. Zitao menatap tak percaya, Sehun berdiri di belakangnya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

“ Lepas—“ Zitao berdesis sengit seraya menghentakkan genggaman itu.

“ Tidak! Jangan sekarang Zitao, jangan—“ Sehun berbisik. Zitao melihat peluh yang membasahi kening Sehun, pemuda itu terengah sambil menggeleng cepat. Ujung senjatanya telah menghitam, tampaknya Sehun juga telah ikut menyarangkan pelurunya.

“ Apa kau tak lihat?! Dia kesakitan, Sehun! Aku harus menolongnya!” Zitao terus meronta pada genggaman Sehun, wajahnya mengeras dan matanya nyalang menatap nanar pada sosok mungil yang masih terisak di antara lalu lalang tentara. Wajah malaikat sang bocah basah oleh keringat dan air mata yang bercampur debu.

“ Jangan Zitao—kau hanya mempersulit keadaanmu!” Suara Sehun meninggi, namun teredam oleh desingan peluru yang menderu. Ia hanya tak ingin kawan satu Batalionnya mendapati masalah karena sifat naifnya.

“ Kumohon Sehun! Dia hanya seorang bocah yang tak bersalah! Aku harus menolong—“

**BANG!**

“ Zitao!! Arrgh—“

“ —arrgh!!”

**DARR! DARR! DARR!!**

Tiga buah granat mendarat tak jauh dari dua pemuda Asia itu berdiri, menghempaskan tubuh mereka hingga terpelanting ke pojok tepat di samping bocah yang tadi terisak. Tubuh mereka terasa kebas—panas dan nyeri bercampur ke seluruh tubuh Sehun dan Zitao. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Zitao. Tak jauh di sisi kirinya, sesosok tubuh tak bergerak dengan darah yang mengalir di keningnya.

Sehun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya terjatuh, menghampiri rekan sejawat yang kiini terbaring tak sadarkan diri sebelum—

**BUGH!**

Sebuah reruntuhan menghantam kaki kiri Sehun, menciptakan erangan panjang dari pemuda Korea itu ketika hendak merangkak ke arah Zitao. Sementara Zitao masih tak sadarkan diri, tergeletak tengkurap tak jauh dari sampingnya.

“ Arrgh—Zitao?! Hey, Zitao!! Ku mohon! Sadarlah—“

Tubuh Zitao bergerak perlahan menangkap samar-samar suara yang memanggil namanya, ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya setengah terbuka, ia mendesis ketika pening merajai kepalanya. Berusaha untuk duduk dan melihat sekitar, ia terlalu terkejut untuk menganalisa situasi.

“—Zitao”

**_Nggiiing—_ **

Telinganya berdengung karena gerakan tiba-tiba, nyeri merambat ke seluruh kepalanya membuatnya mencengkram rambutnya erat. Seluruh penglihatannya kabur, hanya sebuah bayangan yang berusaha menghampirinya.

“ Zitao—kau berdarah.”

_Suara itu—suara Sehun...Dia di mana?_

Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya bayangan Sehun merangkak ke arahnya semakin jelas terlihat. Zitao reflek menghampiri Sehun yang masih merangkak ke arahnya.

“ Sehun, kau terluka?!” Zitao mencoba memapah Sehun, darah segar yang menetes dari dahi hingga pipi tak dihiraukannya.

“ Kau berdarah Tao—kepalamu—“ tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyeka cairan merah pada pipi Zitao, namun di tepisnya.

“ Bodoh! Lihat!! Kakimu luka, jangan khawatirkan aku albino!” suaranya serak dan bergetar, Sehun tahu Zitao sedang panik, terlihat dari gerakan gusar tubuhnya yang menahan perih di kepala. Namun, lagi-lagi Zitao tak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, ia mendudukkan Sehun di samping tubuh ketakutan milik bocah yang masih berdarah bahunya.

“ Kau bisa membalutnya sendiri, _‘kan_?” Zitao bertanya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil miliknya dari saku celana. Sehun hanya meringis sambil mengangguk cepat.

Zitao beralih pada bocah di samping Sehun. Bocah itu meneriakinya dengan bahasa yang tak Zitao mengerti, kemudian perlahan mundur dari duduknya menghindari Zitao. Dari gelagatnya Zitao faham, anak ini mengira Zitao adalah bagian dari Zionis yang mau membunuhnya.

“ Tenanglah—aku akan membantumu..” bisik Zitao lirih. Hampir saja ia hancur oleh tatapan penuh benci yang di lemparkan bocah itu. Lagi-lagi bocah itu melemparinya dengan sebuah kalimat yang sama—mungkin Zitao sampai hapal—namun kini semakin keras hingga bocah itu tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

_‘ Laknatullah ‘alaih! Wallahi—laknatullah ‘alaih!!’—terkutuklah engkau! Demi Tuhan—terkutuklah engkau!'_

Bocah laki-laki itu ketakutan oleh sentuhan Zitao, bibirnya bergetar tak henti menguntai satu frase lain yang tak masih Zitao mengerti, tapi dengan jelas Zitao tangkap _‘Astaghfirullah...Allah—Allah!’_ ia ucapkan lirih di tengah isakannya, lalu menjerit sakit ketika lengan kanannya berhasil diraih dan di angkat oleh Zitao.

Di tengah rengekannya bocah laki-laki itu, ia terisak dengan bahasa Inggris yang seadanya. “ Tuan, tolong jangan sakiti aku—jangan... hiks!”

“ Tenang, aku hanya menghentikan pendarahanmu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu.” Zitao melepas seragamnya lalu merobek paksa menggunakan belati yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya, kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus singlet tanpa lengan. Ia membalut bahu mungil yang bergetar hingga isakan bocah itu mereda, ia masih menatap Zitao dengan wajah ketakutannya.

“ Jadi ini ya rasanya—“ bisik Sehun yang masih duduk membalut luka pada kakinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum misterius saat melihat Zitao. “ Kau sudah tahu _‘kan_ rasanya, Zitao? Berada di posisi seperti Minho-ssi.”

**DEG!**

Pandangan Zitao meredup, ia teringat cerita Jongin tentang bagaimana aksi nekad hyungnya dalam menyelamatkan bocah di tengah perang. Zitao mengelus sayang rambut basah milik sang bocah ketika rentetan desingan peluru kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan jerit ketakutan penduduk sekitar.

_Apakah begini rasanya hyung? Rasa sakit dan tertekan karena melihat penderitaan mereka secara langsung?_

_._

_Flashback._

_._

_“  Apa tak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu? Apa harus benar-benar kau yang berangkat, hyung?” Zitao bertanya dengan nada malas. Ini adalah Sabtu terakhir yang ia miliki di Seoul, sebelum berangkat ke China esok pagi untuk persiapan upacara pelantikan sebagai Angkatan Darat. Zitao muda telah memutuskan untuk menjadi siswa sekolah kemiliteran sejak ia lulus Junior High School._

_Di kebun belakang rumah milik nenekda tercinta, dua pemuda ini menikmati lusinan biskuit susu buatan ibu Tao, Choi Jinri—atau mungkin sekarang namanya Huang Jinri, setelah ia menikah dengan Huang Zhoumi—dan secangkir kopi yang telah menghangat._

_“ Padahal minggu depan adalah pelantikanku, oh! Ayolah hyung—apa tak menunggu acaraku selesai dulu baru kau berangkat?” seharusnya Zitao merasa malu untuk merengek mengingat dirinya sekarang adalah calon tentara Republik Rakyat China yang sangat di banggakan oleh paman dan ayahnya._

_Tapi jika dengan kakak sepupunya yang satu ini, Zitao tak akan pernah malu, bahkan jika harus merengek sesering apapun._

_Yang lebih tua tersenyum setelah meneguk habis kopinya. “ Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan hadir, tapi malam ini aku harus benar-benar berangkat Xiao Huang, kau tahu benar ‘kan, ini adalah impianku.”_

_“ Soal misi kemanusiaan tak akan ada habisnya jika dibahas bersamamu, kau itu rajanya, Reporter Choi Minho.” Zitao mengunyah biskuitnya gusar, Minho adalah satu-satunya sepupu yang ia miliki. Mengingat ia sendiri adalah anak semata wayang dari pasangan Choi Jinri dan Huang Zhoumi, dan hyungnya ini juga anak satu-satunya dari pamannya, Choi Siwon._

_Minho justru terkikik melihat gestur Tao. Ia meraih sebuah tape recorder seukuran telepon genggam, hadiah yang diberikan oleh ayahnya saat pertama kali ia di terima bekerja di sebuah stasiun tv sebagai reporter. Dengan selembar kain lembut ia menggosok tape recorder itu hingga bayangan wajahnya terpantul dari sisi perak perekam suara itu._

_“ Misi yang aku dan timku ciptakan hanya sebuah langkah kecil, Zitao. Aku hanya ingin dunia bisa membuka mata dan hati saat melihat keadaan di sana.”_

_Zitao menghentikan kunyahannya, ia menyeruput cairan hitam hangat itu seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minho yang begitu asik dengan tape recordernya._

_“ Apa kau siap?”_

_Minho terdiam. Ia menghentikan gerakan menggosoknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Zitao. Belum ada jawaban, hanya helaan napas berat yang ia lakukan dan terlihat sangat lelah._

_Jeda beberapa menit, hingga pertanyaan sama yang Zitao lontarkan. “ Apa kau benar-benar siap?”_

_“ Tidak.” Jawab Minho, cepat dan lugas._

_Zitao mengernyit heran dan akan protes lagi—namun ia terdiam ketika Minho meneruskan kata-katanya. “—Tidak. Aku tidak siap. Dan tak akan pernah siap. Kau pikir, mana ada orang yang siap meliput di medan seperti itu? Medan yang bisa merenggut nyawamu kapan pun.”_

_“ Lalu kenapa kau masih terobsesi dengan segala macam yang berbau dengan kemerdekaan Palestina?” Suara Zitao meninggi, ia kesal dengan sifat keras kepala milik hyung nya ini._

_“ Bukankah kau tak ingin membahas soal kemanusiaan padaku, hm?” Minho justru tersenyum jahil, sambil mencolek dagu lancip Zitao._

_“ Rasanya kalau begini, aku ingin sekali punya seorang adik—dibanding kau, orang  yang keras kepala dengan pekerjaanmu!” dan rengekan Zitao seolah hiburan yang membuat Minho tertawa terbahak._

_Satu yang Zitao belum sadari, bahwa Sabtu sore di Seoul saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya melihat Minho tertawa lepas sebelum menghilang di tengah perang._

_._

_End of flashback._

Mengingat semua itu, membuat Zitao semakin membulatkan tekad dalam manjalankan janjinya.

* * *

.

Serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ratusan bom di lemparkan melalui udara. Salah satunya hampir merobohkan sebuah bangunan terbesar di daerah Gaza. Teriakan frase-frase Ketuhanan menggema, saling bertubrukan di udara. Kalimat-kalimat itu dianggap Zitao seperti sebuah mantra yang mampu menguatkan semangat penduduk lokal Palestina. Sontak Zitao menutup mata si bocah—ia tak akan membiarkan anak kecil itu lebih terluka mentalnya.

Dengan cepat Zitao dan Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan sang bocah ke dalam bangunan ruko—yang sebagian bangunannya sudah runtuh akibat ledakan granat—ketika belasan tentara IDF melintasi tempat mereka.

“ Kita harus terus bergerak, Zitao. Sebelum siang—sebelum banyak tentara yang melihat kita.” Sehun berbisik, matanya terus mengawasi dari celah reruntuhan. Wajahnya semerah tomat, menahan sakit pada kakinya.

“ Kau masih sanggup berjalan? Kulihat, sepertinya lukamu sangat serius.” Zitao mengernyit melihat noda darah pada perban yang ada di kaki kiri Sehun.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Zitao, ia mendesah kecil, “ Eih, aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah.”

Zitao menangguk lemah, ia beralih memandang bocah di dekapannya. Wajah malaikat kecil itu sudah tak setakut saat pertama Zitao melihatnya, walaupun wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa perih pada bahunya, Zitao akui bocah sekecil itu hebat karena mampu menahan nyeri akibat timah panas yang menembus dagingnya.

“ Siapa namamu?” Zitao dengan hati-hati mengeja Bahasa Inggrisnya, berharap sikecil mengerti pertanyaannya.

“ Namaku Afaf, tuan. Afaf Alqadri.” Meskipun Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak begitu fasih, tapi Zitao masih memahaminya.

Raungan sirine ambulan, gempuran roket Israel, dan jeritan penduduk sekitar kembali terdengar. Zitao kembali memeluk Afaf yang bergetar, dan Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi.

Berdiam di dalam reruntuhan gedung memang bukan pilihan yang cerdas. Bisa saja, tempat mereka menjadi sasaran roket Israel. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya puing-puing ini yang tersisa. Tak sengaja mata Sehun menangkap sebuah pintu yang hampir terhalang oleh beberapa reruntuhan.

“ Lihat! Di sana ada pintu, mungkin kita bisa beristirahat di sana. Ayo!” Sehun berjalan lebih dahulu, menyingkirkan puing-puing yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Zitao memutuskan untuk menggendong Afaf yang sepertinya sudah lelah menahan perih. Yang Zitao takutkan hanya, jika Afaf akan pingsan karena luka di bahunya.

Selangkah lagi, Sehun akan menggapai pintu di balik puing itu tapi langkahnya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan senjata.

Ada sekitar delapan hingga sepuluh orang. Wajah mereka di tutupi oleh kain, kecuali bagian matanya. Sehun mulai waspada, menyadari bahwa ia dan Zitao kini sudah tak bersenjata lagi. Dekapan Zitao pada Afaf menguat, padahal pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

“ Hamas—“ desis Sehun yang masih terdengar oleh Zitao.

“ Serahkan anak itu! Kalian sekutu Zionis!” teriak salah satu yang berbadan tambun dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih, seraya mengacungkan senjata ke arah Zitao yang menggendong Afaf yang mulai lemah.

“ Kami tidak menyakitinya, justru kami menolongnya!” Sehun berdiri menghadang ujung senjata yang berada di hadapan Zitao. Afaf berangsur-angsur melemah, bibir mungilnya tak henti mengucakan lafal Ketuhanan yang sama tiap detiknya. Kalimat itu yang sering terngiang berulang-ulang di telinga Zitao, menciptakan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

“ Tolonglah anak ini terlebih dahulu, ia semakin melemah akibat tembakan! Demi Tuhan! Kami tidak menyakiti siapa pun!” Zitao hampir terisak, ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kondisi Afaf di dekapannya. Jejak darah dari kening hingga pipinya telah mengering, Zitao bahkan tak menghiraukan kondisinya sendiri.

“ Kami tidak percaya pada sekutu Zionis!” Sehun dan Zitao terhenyak, kini bukan hanya satu senjata, seluruh militan Hamas di sana mengacungkan senjata ke arah mereka.

“ Kumohon percayalah! Anak ini akan mati jika tak segera ditolong oleh tim medis!” Jerit Zitao semakin keras. Membuat Afaf tersentak dalam pelukan Zitao. Kembali Zitao mengusap lembut punggung Afaf, berharap ia dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Satu yang Zitao sesali adalah emosi Sehun yang meledak-ledak, serta tindakannya yang gegabah. Dalam hitungan detik Sehun dapat menghantam salah satu militan Hamas dengan tangan kosong, dan merebut senjatanya untuk diacungkan balik kepada mereka.

“ Cepat tunjukan jalan untuk ke rumah sakit terdekat!” Desis Sehun seraya mengancam dengan jemari yang tertaut di pelatuk senapan.

Zitao sekarang mengerti mengapa para pejuang ini tidak pernah mempercayai sekutu Zionis. Kesengsaraan warga sipil yang menjadi korban Zionis yang membabi buta sudah Zitao lihat sendiri. Jadi hal wajar, jika militan Hamas kini melepaskan sebuah tembakan peringatan ke arah sisi kiri tempat Sehun berdiri. Beruntung, Sehun hanya tergores, timah panas itu tidak bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

Satu desingan senapan mengundang kedatangan prajurit IDF yang kebetulan melintas. Ada empat prajurit mereka semua menghunuskan senjata kepada para militan Hamas. Aksi tembak menembak pun tak terhindari.

Zitao segera melindungi tubuh mungil Afaf, membawanya ke balik pintu yang berada di dekat mereka. Tak lupa ia menarik serta tubuh jangkung Sehun untuk berlindung.

“ Kau tunggu di sini bersama Afaf, aku akan ke depan mencari ambulan.” Zitao hendak melenggang keluar dengan merampas senapan dari tangan Sehun. Mendengar ucapan Zitao, Sehun menahan lengannya.

“ Kau yang di sini! Aku yang akan memanggil tim medis!” Sehun kembali akan mengambil alih senapan dari tangan Zitao, tapi segera Zitao jauhkan dari lengan Sehun yang mencoba meraihnya.

“ Apa yang kau katakan Oh Sehun bodoh! Kau lebih banyak terluka! Kau yang seharusnya di sini!!”

“ Kau—“

**DARR!! DARR!! DARR!!**

**_—Allahu Akbar!_ **

**DARR!**

“ Dengar?! Di luar sangat berbahaya! Kumohon, jagalah Afaf untukku.” Zitao mencoba mengiba pada Sehun. Untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan ia yang menjaga dua orang yang kini telah menjadi sangat berharga untuknya. Untuk sekali ini saja biarkan ia menawarkan perdamaian yang selalu diimpikan oleh hyungnya, walaupun terlihat tidak mungkin. Senjatanya tak akan dihunuskan kepada jiwa-jiwa yang tak berdosa.

**BANG!!**

**_—Allahu Akbar!_ **

**DARRRRTTT!!**

**BRAKK!!**

Zitao dan Sehun berjengit ketika pintu di ruangan itu hancur terdobrak oleh rentetan peluru. Dua orang prajurit berseragam sama dengan Sehun—dengan tidak diperkirakan mengacungkan senjatanya dan hendak menarik pelatuknya.

“ Kalian penghianat!” Desis salah satu dari mereka.

**DARR!!**

Satu tembakan lolos, Zitao dan Sehun merunduk lalu mencari tempat berlindung sebagai tameng dari tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

_Sial!_

Zitao terus merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia lupakan Afaf yang masih berbaring lemah pada sudut ruangan. Beruntung sebuah meja menutupi tempat bernaungnya. Namun, tak lama, selayaknya desingan peluru yang memekakan telinga, kegaduhan membuat Afaf terperanjat lalu mulai histeris. Zitao panik, jangan sampai prajurit sialan itu menemukan Afaf.

Sehun mencoba meraih senapan yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Setelah dapat,adu tembak pun tak terelakan. Sepersekian detik, Zitao memang tak pernah bisa mengerti keadaan, semuanya benar-benar terjadi dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Sebuah letusan membuat Zitao terbelalak. Semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba, luka di kepalanya mulai bereaksi. Pening, nyeri, dan ngilu meramba hingga telinganya kembali berdengung di tengah baku hantam senjata.

Ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan Sehun memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak berlari di tengah baku tembak tak seimbang yang Sehun lakukan. Namun, emosi Zitao mengalahkan apapun. Ia segera bergerak mendekat ke tempat Afaf. Zitao ingin segera memeluk bocah itu, agar tidak kembali menangis.

Satu prajurit tumbang akibat timah panas Sehun. Hanya tinggal satu lagi. Sehun menahan perih karena luka di lengannya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Afaf menangis, ia menjerit layaknya seorang anak yang ketakutan. Zitao hampir tak bisa meraihnya, ia merasa mengambang meski Afaf ada di dekapannya. Ia kembali mencari sosok Sehun yang masih bertahan melindungi dirinya juga Afaf.

_“ Hold on, Afaf... it’s gonna be okay, soon!—bertahanlah Afaf... ini akan baik-baik saja, segera!—“_  gumam Zitao di telinga sang bocah. Zitao berharap sang bocah dapat mengerti perkataannya, meskipun kenyataannya tidak mungkin.

**DARR!**

“—Arrgh!!!”

_Itu su—suara Sehun?!_

Mata Zitao terbelalak melihat peluru kembali bersarang tepat di luka lengan Sehun. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Sehun terkapar dengan luka yang semakin melebar.

“ Zi—tao ... la—ri!” Suara Sehun hampir seperti sebuah rengekan dan bisikan. Zitao hendak beranjak—tentunya bersama Afaf yang masih menangis di pelukannya—namun kembali ia tak bisa menahan lagi rasa nyeri yang bersarang di kepalanya. Kekuatannya hampir habis, ia hampir saja kembali tersungkur karena tak lagi kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya juga tubuh Afaf.

Napas Zitao hampir hilang ketika ia melihat dengan nyalang prajurit itu kembali menghunuskan senjatanya ke arah Sehun yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Afaf pun kembali berteriak dengan bahasanya, yang Zitao—tentu—tak akan pernah bisa mengerti.

**DARR!!**

“ Se—hun!” Jerit Zitao hampir tercekat. Namun, tanpa diduga olehnya, justru malah tubuh prajurit itu yang tumbang dengan lubang terhunus peluru di kepalanya. Sehun terkesiap, ia tak memegang senjata apapun, ia segera menatap Zitao, dan Zitao tidak pula memegang senjata. Sehun memberikan tatapan, _lalu siapa yang menembak?_

“ Akbar!” Teriak Afaf semangat setelah sesosok pemuda—dengan kain membentang di  wajahnya, terkecuali mata—masuk dengan senjata yang masih siaga di genggamannya. Pandangan Zitao kabur, namun ia masih sanggup untuk mendengar.

“ Akbar!! Akbar, tolong kami! Tolong kami!!” panggil Afaf, ia setengah meronta dari balik dekapan Zitao.

Sehun sebenarnya hendak bersyukur—ia tak jadi mati di tembak oleh IDF—sebelum pemuda yang di serukan oleh Afaf bernama Akbar tadi mengacungkan senjata tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

“ Akbar, jangan!!” seru Afaf kembali. Afaf merengek ingin segera bangkit dari rasa sakit, ia ingin mendekat pada pemuda Akbar, namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Zitao karena terbentur oleh bahasa. Ia sedikit meronta, ingin segera bangun. Akhirnya, Zitao, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya mencoba berdiri, berjalan tertatih ke arah Sehun. Belum lagi ia dapat selangkah, pemuda Akbar itu memindahkan acungan senjatanya pada wajah Zitao yang lesu.

Sehun terhenyak, ia ingin segera bangkit untuk menyelamatkan Zitao. Namun, emosinya kalah oleh kondisi tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Pandangan Zitao kembali menajam, ia memicingkan mata sipitnya menatap pemuda yang hampir lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Pandangan Zitao tertuju pada kedua mata coklat sang pemuda Akbar.

_Mata itu—_

_Apakah dia ..._

Zitao seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan hangat dari pemuda Akbar yang masih mengacungkan senjata padanya. Zitao tidak bodoh, ia juga tak lupa bagaimana sosok yang mempunyai mata serupa dengan pemuda Akbar di hadapannya.

Zitao perlahan mendekat, ia masih mendengar Afaf memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan Akbar. Afaf juga hanya berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya kepada pemuda Akbar itu.

_Siapa dia? Mengapa aku merasa sangat mengenalnya?_ Zitao membatin.

Kedua mata bulat itu masih menjamah Zitao, bahu Akbar bergetar hebat. Senjata di tangannya terjatuh tepat di kakinya, membuat Sehun mendongak dan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pemuda itu bergerak maju, mendekat ke arah di mana Zitao berjalan terseok menujunya.

Kini jarak keduanya hanya sebatas lengan, namun tubuh Zitao sudah tak kuasa lagi. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan nyeri di kepalanya. Zitao limbung bersama dengan Afaf yang masih di dalam gendongannya. Tubuhnya terbentur lantai, sengaja memberi tumpuan agar tubuh Afaf tidak terbentur lantai.

Semuanya perlahan kabur dan hilang. Perlahan suara-suara desingan peluru dari kejauhan bersambut bersama teriakan frase Ketuhanan serta jeritan pilu penduduk terdengar lebih lambat seiring tubuhnya merasa ringan dan syarafnya terasa kebas.

Tubuh Zitao sudah benar-benar menyerah

“ Zitao!”

_Itu bukan suara Sehun, suara itu—suara dia..._

“ Xiao Huang—bangun!”

_Dia—di sini ..._

“ Bertahanlah!!”

Zitao dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh sosok pemuda Akbar yang beberapa saat tadi mengacungkan senjata kepadanya. Zitao pun masih bisa menangkap siluet Afaf yang meringkuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Suara-suara di sekitar Zitao menjelma menjadi wujud gaung yang mengapung lalu lenyap teredam oleh suara desingan senapan, ledakan-ledakan yang tak henti juga raungan ambulan yang perlahan mendekat.

Sebelum pandangan Zitao meredup, untuk pertama kali dalam pencariannya Zitao dapat menatap wajah itu lagi. Wajah teduh berkulit tan sama seperti kulitnya. Zitao tersenyum dalam terpejam, ia merasakan kedamaian yang telah lama ia harapkan.

_Hyung? Kaukah itu? Kau di sini?_

_Mengapa di sini begitu dingin? Mengapa di sini begitu sepi? Apa kau benar-benar sudah meninggal hyung? Apa kau mau menjemputku?_ _Aku takut hyung, aku takut—_

_Hyung—_

_Ayo kita pulang—_

.

.

Bersambung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku hanya buat 4 bab untuk fiksi singkat ini. Maaf untuk misinformasi juga kelancangan bahasa di dalamnya. Aku harus benar-benar ikutin semua berita tentang Gaza dari semua sosmed.
> 
> next chapter is the last :D


	5. Pulang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Berjanjilah satu hal, hyung—‘
> 
> ‘Kau harus kembali dengan keadaan utuh dan tak kurang satu hal apapun! Karena kalau tidak—
> 
> —aku berjanji akan menyusulmu ke sana, lalu menarik paksa tubuhmu untuk pulang, meskipun kau sudah menjadi mayat!’
> 
> ‘Ingatlah! Ini janji seorang prajurit!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last :D  
> dan saya dikejutkan dengan hasil result dari perlombaan ff ini :D  
> this fanfiction got first place :') #tebarconfettibarengSehun  
> Thanks for comments :'D  
> and makasih juga yang udahh sempet baca ff ini, baik di FFN, AFF, mau pun AO3.

**_“ ... You can burn up our mosques, and our homes, and our schools..._ **

**_But, our spirit will never die..._ **

**_We will not go down, in Gaza tonight! “_ **

**_( We will not go down—Michael Heart)_ **

~}{~

Last Chapter

~}{~

 

**Rumah sakit As Syifa, Gaza.**

Pemuda itu berulang kali merutuk menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden yang terjadi pada Zitao. Di sekelilingnya, berhamburan penduduk sipil Gaza yang saling memapah satu sama lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita dan anak-anak yang segera di ungsikan ke Rumah Sakit Syifa di sudut kota Gaza. Sementara kaum lelaki yang masih bisa bertahan dengan luka ringan masih terus berjuang mengevakuasi warga yang terkena imbas roket Zionis yang jatuh setiap menit.

Raungan ambulan bersahutan dengan gema frase-frase Ketuhanan yang terus menerus warga teriakan, kepanikan para penyelamat operasional tercetak jelas saat jerit kesakitan terdengar segera setelah pintu ambulan terbuka. Para anggota medis mulai berlarian menyambut para korban dengan tandu-tandu bernoda darah. Pemandangan itu menghentakan dirinya yang kalut akan rasa bersalah atas obsesinya.

Ia menatap nanar sebuah ruangan yang terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam. Wajah letih yang terbaring di sana masih terlihat damai dalam terpejam meski luka yang dialaminya sangat serius. Mengapa ia bisa lupa dengan janji itu, janji yang pernah menjadi acuan dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan kembali dengan selamat ke tanah air setelah misi selesai.

_‘Berjanjilah satu hal, hyung—‘_

_‘Kau harus kembali dengan keadaan utuh dan tak kurang satu hal apapun! Karena kalau tidak—_

_—aku berjanji akan menyusulmu ke sana, lalu menarik paksa tubuhmu untuk pulang, meskipun kau sudah menjadi mayat!’_

_‘Ingatlah! Ini janji seorang prajurit!’_

_Naif._ Hal itulah yang pertama terpikirkan olehnya ketika akhirnya janji itu benar-benar telah terlaksanakan. Ia tak mau kehilangan lebih banyak lagi. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi kali ini. Ia tak akan kehilangan adiknya itu.

Tak akan.

Pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri. Berapa lama ia tinggalkan rumah, berapa musim yang sudah terlewati, bahkan ia pun melupakan hari kematian ayah kandungnya sendiri karena tak sanggup untuk kembali. Terlalu banyak penderitaan di sini yang harus ia lihat. Tangan kokohnya sudah tak menggenggam senjata lagi. Sorban—kain panjang penutup muka—nya sudah dilepas paksa saat ia membawa tubuh ringkih Zitao ke dalam ambulan.

“Dia—benar-benar ke sini... dia benar-benar ingin menyeretku pulang...” Gumam pemuda itu seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangan yang gemetar. Meredam tangis, yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

* * *

_“Lepaskan! Dia hanya anak kecil!” Tubuh pemuda Korea itu melayang dengan ringan ke arah seorang prajurit yang hendak memukul seorang gadis kecil. Pemuda itu mencengkram tangan sang prajurit, namun berhasil dihardik kasar oleh prajurit tersebut._

_“Siapa kau?! Kau tak ada hak untuk menghentikan kami!” Seru prajurit itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang payah. Ia kembali ingin melayangkan pukulan kepada tubuh mungil yang masih beringsut di tanah dengan terisak._

_“Aku pers! Aku pers!! Lepakan dia!” teriak pemuda Korea seraya menunjukan kartu tanda pers internasional miliknya ke muka prajurit laknat itu._

_Prajurit itu hanya menggeram marah, matanya nyalang tak bersahabat memandang pemuda Korea itu. Dari kejauhan pemuda Korea itu bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara rekannya meneriaki namanya._

_‘—Choi?! Repoter Choi!!’_

_Pemuda Korea itu menoleh ke arah para kawanan relawan media yang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan ketika truk-truk milik Israel  mulai berdatangan, juga sekelompok orang bertopeng mengelilinginya._

_‘Ah?! Mungkinkah mereka... Hamas?!’_

_Gema frase-frase Ketuhanan yang sering ia dengar dari media kini dengan lantang bergaung di telinganya. Pemuda itu sempat termangu memandang situasi yang teramat genting seperti ini sebelum akhirnya ada tangan mungil yang memeluk kakinya._

_Pemuda Korea itu tak ingin membuang waktu. Ia segera mendekap tubuh gadis kecil itu lalu membantunya untuk berdiri. Kain di kepala gadis itu sedikit tertarik oleh prajurit yang geram. Tapi pemuda Korea itu segera menampiknya, membawa gadis kecil itu pada dekapannya._

_Ia tak tahu bagaimana melukiskan keadaan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Rentetean desingan peluru serta debubam roket  bersinggungan dengan teriakan Takbir. Yang reporter muda itu tahu, ia harus segera bersembunyi, mencari tempat perlindungan bagi dirinya juga gadis kecil ini, mengingat dirinya kini tidak bersenjata._

_Tak ada—tak ada reruntuhan maupun celah untuk mereka bersembunyi. Gadis kecil pada dekapannya bergetar, wajahnya basah akibat keringat dan airmata yang bercampur, bibirnya tak henti melantunkan frase lainnya yang membuat reporter muda itu hingga hafal di luar kepala._

_“Hold on!” bisik reporter muda itu kepada sang gadis kecil, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat ramai dibicarakan oleh rakyat sedunia. Sekarang ia berada di tengah kericuhan perang. Ia berbalik mencari celah untuk melarikan diri. Seorang tentara mengacungkan senjatanya ke hadapan pemuda Korea itu, namun detik kemudian tentara itu tumbang dengan pelipis yang berlubang._

_Seseorang telah menembaknya, tepat di hadapan pemuda Korea dan juga sang bocah. Peluh bercampur debu serta serpihan mesiu, tubuh pemuda itu menengang, bergetar lebih hebat menatap genangan darah di kakinya._

**_‘as—taghfirullah!! Astaghfirullah!’_ **

_Lagi. Bibir mungil itu kembali melantunkan kalimat seperti itu sambil terisak di dekapan pemuda Korea._

_“Kau takut?” tanyanya pada sang gadis kecil. Sang gadis hanya memandang pilu kepadanya. Jejak-jejak airmata telah menjadi noda ketika debu-debu menempel di pipinya yang merah. Pemuda Korea itu tahu, gadis kecil ini pasti tidak mengerti bahasa yang ia gunakan. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengusap kepala yang beralas kain itu sambil mendekapnya lebih erat._

_Karena berkonsentrasi menggendong bocah di dadanya, ia tersentak ketika melihat sosok tentara yang hendak membidik dirinya juga sang bocah. Dengan sigap ia membalikan badan menjadikan bahunya sebagai tameng dari tembakan tersebut._

**_DARR!_ **

_“AARGH!! SSSHH...” Dadanya kembang kempis menahan peluru aktif yang bersarang di bahu belakangnya. Rasanya panas, perih dan ngilu. Pelukan pada sang bocah sedikit melonggar, namun, tak menyurutkan semangat sang pemuda untuk melindunginya._

_“Help! Help! O—Allah! **Salimna** —Oh Tuhan! Selamatkan kami—!” bocah pada pelukan pemuda Korea itu meraba lubang yang mengalirkan darah pada punggung sang pemuda. Ia kembali terisak menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang sama. Kalimat demi kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah mantra bagi sang pemuda. Ia bertahan menghindari serangan demi serangan, hingga manik coklatnya menangkap siluet bertopeng yang melambaikan tangannya untuk segera masuh ke sebuah rumah tak jauh dari kericuhan._

_Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga ia mencapai rumah itu. Nyeri di pundaknya semakin terasa terkoyak ketika sesuatu yang tumpul menghamtam tepat di luka tembaknya. Gadis kecil dalam dekapannya histeris, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah seiring dengan erangan pilu dari sang pemuda yang kini bersimbah penuh darah. Tentara yang baru saja memukulnya menggunakan senapan laras panjang itu kembali mengacungkan senjatanya lagi, membidik tepat di tengkorak kepalanya ketika sang pemuda mengerang tak berdaya di tanah._

**_DAARR!_ **

_Dan lagi. Militan Hamas kembali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tentara itu terkapar di sebelahnya, dengan kepala berlubang. Ia ingin segera bangkit, namun, tubuhnya limbung, seluruh  syarafnya hampir hilang rasa. Ia sempat menatap bocah yang sejak tadi ia dekap sekarang berada di gendongan seorang yang menggunakan topeng pada wajahnya sebelum kesadarannya mengambang. Sedangkan, tubuhnya di papah oleh dua orang yang berkostum sama._

_Cahaya perlahan meredup. Ia tak sadarkan diri sampai pada akhirnya ia membuka mata, sepasang manik hijau kebiruan menatapnya cemas. Pemuda Korea berusaha menggerakan organ tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri, terlebih pada bahu belakangnya. Ia dibantu duduk oleh seorang lelaki tambun berjanggut yang kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya._

_“Kau sungguh berani, ‘nak. Melindungi anakku sehingga ia selamat dari tangan-tangan bejad Zionis. Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih!”_

_Pemuda Korea itu tersenyum lemah, “Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi di depan mataku.”_

_Lelaki tambun di hadapannya hendak menitikkan airmata, ia berujar kembali menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Lelaki tua tambun itu terlihat sangat berpendidikan._

_“Subhanallah, Masya Allah!—Maha Suci Tuhan, Sungguh Tuhan telah menghendaki itu!—kami pun tidak tahu namamu, dan dari mana kau berasal, ‘nak. Tapi kau telah menyelamatkan salah satu dari kami dengan taruhan nyawamu. Semoga kau selalu dilindungi Tuhan!”_

_Pemuda Korea itu mengangguk lemah, seraya mengaminkan perkataan sang lelaki tua, setelahnya ada seorang lelaki bertopeng membawa tas punggung milik pemuda Korea lalu menyerahkan kembali ke pangkuan pemuda Korea tersebut._

_“Namamu Minho Choi, warga negara Korea Selatan, seorang reporter televisi nasional. Meski hanya seorang kuli tinta, tapi kau sungguh berani.” Lelaki bertopeng itu melepas kain sorban yang melilit wajahnya, menampilkan wajah rupawan khas Timur Tengah._

_“Namaku Amar Alfawwaz. Aku Kapten Batalion Hamas. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa adikku. Kau pantas mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan, teman. Tapi di tengah perang ini kami belum mampu memberimu apa-apa.” Amar tersenyum rahasia, ia memebentangkan tangan keseluruh ruangan. “Kami masih terjajah.”_

_“Terima kasih, teman. Tapi aku tidak butuh apapun. Aku sudah sangat senang, salah satu impianku kini sedang aku jalani.” Minho tersenyum, tangan kirinya menggapai bahu Amar. Perasaan haru bercampur bangga menyelimuti hatinya. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengambil andil dalam pembebasan Palestina, meski sangat sedikit._

_“Apa impianmu wahai pemuda pemberani?” Kini lelaki tambun lainnya angkat bicara, suaranya teredam oleh kain yang melilit wajahnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah senapan panjang yang disandarkan di bahunya_

_“Palestina. Tanah ini, adalah impianku.” Amar yang ada di hadapan Mino dapat melihat kobaran api semangat membakar mata coklat milik reporter muda itu ketika mulai bercerita. “Aku memang tidak tahu awal mula sejarah tentang pertempuran antara kalian. Aku pernah mempelajarinya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti karena seperti yang kalian tahu—keyakinanku dengan kalian berbeda. Tapi aku berpikir—“Minho menatap iris sewarna zamrud milik gadis cilik  yang ada di belakang Amar. Gadis cilik itu  mengerling dengan polosnya ia pasti tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, membuat Minho tersenyum kecil._

_“—tidak ada yang salah dengan perbedaan, bukan? Bahkan, dinding perbedaan itu semakin membuat hatiku bergetar, ketika pertama kali menyaksikan pemberitaan tentang negara kalian di internet. Sejak saat itu, aku punya keyakinan, bahwa misi kemanusiaan bukan menyinggung agama apa yang kita anut. Tapi sampai mana kita mampu meraba, apakah masih ada telinga yang mau mendengar, mata yang mau melihat dan hati yang mau mengasihi kepada sesama; tanpa memandang warna kulit serta keyakinan._

_Dan aku percaya pada kata hatiku.”_

_Tanpa sadar Amar menitikan air mata, pemuda Palestina itu menggenggam erat tangan Minho yang berada di bahunya. “Subhanallah—Maha Suci Tuhan—aku hanya sekedar percaya pada mukjizat yang Tuhan berikan, tapi kini aku berhadapan sendiri dengan mukjizat itu. Kau sungguh berhati mulia, teman.”_

_“Aku tidak semulia itu Amer—ah! Maksudku Amar. Maaf.”Minho terkikik canggung, merasa malu salah melafalkan nama pemuda di hadapannya._

_“Kau pemuda  yang istimewa Mim—ah! Namamu, bagaimana mengejanya? Aku sedikit kesulitan.” Kini berganti, Amar yang tersenyum canggung._

_“Min Ho. Sebut saja begitu; Min Ho.”_

_“Bolehkah kami memberikanmu nama lain, semacam julukan mungkin. Mengingat besarnya keberanian, impian serta tekadmu.”_

_Minho merasa terhormat, matanya kini berbinar dan hatinya menghangat. Yang ada dalam benak dan hatinya, ia tak ingin beranjak dari sini. Ia ingin di sini._

_Minho mengangguk, Amar segera menoleh ke arah adik kecilnya, ia berbicara dengan bahasa Arab yang Minho tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia dapat melihat cahaya di dalam dua keping zamrud itu ketika gadis kecil itu menatapnya, senyuman di bibir mungilnya melebar. Zamrud itu lalu menoleh ke arah Amar, menatapnya penuh kepastian sebelum kembali menoleh membidik manik coklat milik Minho. Kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kata, yang tak lain adalah simbol kekuatan dalam dirinya._

_“Akbar—“_

* * *

_._

“Akbar?”

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap dua buah manik sewarna zambrud yang kini berada di hadapannya. Seorang gadis kecil yang selalu berada di sampingnya sejak ia dirawat dulu oleh para relawan Hamas. Seorang gadis kecil yang pernah dilindungi oleh segenap jiwanya.

“Fatimah? Sedang apa di sini?” pemuda Akbar itu merubah air mukanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat kacau di depan Fatimah. Tapi di mata gadis kecil itu, akting Minho sangat buruk, Fatimah bahkan tahu saat ini Minho sedang gelisah.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Minho. Fatimah Alfawwaz, adik dari Amar, anak petinggi Hamas yang ternyata masih berusia empat belas tahun. Minho ikut tersenyum melihatnya, ia masih ingat betul betapa mungilnya gadis ini saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi kini gadis itu telah beranjak remaja, tubuh mungilnya telah tumbuh lebih berisi, wajahnya kemerahannya semakin berseri setiap harinya, kain yang membingkai kepalanya semakin ia rapatkan. Fatimah sudah tak bersekolah lagi, tapi ia belajar semakin giat agar kemampuan berbahasanya semakin bagus, ia juga mempelajari tentang pengobatan dan sudah sebulan ini Fatimah telah menjadi relawan di Rumah Sakit Syifa.

“Aku ingin bertemu adik dari kak Akbar.” Ujar Fatimah polos, ia tersenyum tipis memandang wajah gelisah Minho. Minho menggeleng lemah, ia tak bisa mempertemukan Fatimah dengan Zitao, “Tapi, Fa—“

Sejak menyaksikan sendiri penembakan terhadap Minho, Fatima mengalami fobia berat terhadap tentara berseragam. Minho khawatir, jika Fatimah kembali ketakutan jika melihat Zitao yang notabennya masih seorang tentara sekutu.

“Aku tahu kak, tenanglah.” Dua keping zamrud milik Fatimah menatap tubuh tak berdaya Zitao yang berada di ruang rawat di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, “Aku tahu, dia adalah tentara sekutu IDF.”

“Tapi dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak kecil.” Zambrud itu menatap hangat manik coklat Minho, “Tindakan mereka sangat mulia, kak. Mengingatkan aku dengan kejadian waktu itu. Jika tak ada dirimu, aku mungkin—“

“Fa, Tuhanmu lah yang telah menyelamatkanmu. Bukan aku.”

Fatimah beranjak dari duduknya, senyum di wajahnya masih lekat terpatri. “Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menuntunmu untuk menjejakan kaki di tanah kami. Meskipun satu banding sejuta, tapi aku yakin masih akan ada lagi orang-orang sepertimu yang akan membantu kami. Dan salah satunya adalah adikmu juga temannya.”

Meski Minho ingin sekali memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, tapi ia urungkan. Setelah tinggal cukup lama bersama penduduk Gaza, Minho belajar tentang batasan-batasan antara lelaki dan perempuan yang tak terikat oleh hubungan darah atau pernikahan. Minho mendongak menatap kilauan zambrud Fatimah yang tak pernah redup.

_Cantik._

“Terima kasih Akbar. Atas besarnya tekadmu, atas besarnya impianmu, juga atas besarnya hatimu. Kau lebih dari sekedar pahlawan bagi kami. Berbulan-bulan kau ikut mengangkat senjata demi untuk melindungi kami. Terima kasih, _Oppa—_ abang—“

Hati Minho bergetar mendengar Fatimah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Oppa_ dengan logat Arab yang masih kental. Sedikit terdengar asing memang, tapi Minho tetap bangga dengan gadis ini. Minho belum pernah sekali pun mengajari Fatimah berbahasa Korea, dia hanya pernah  mengajari beberapa bahasa Inggris yang ringan saja. Fatimah hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah terkejut Minho.

Fatimah terhenyak dengan raungan ambulan yang semakin mendekat, ia segera mohon pamit pada Minho untuk kembali  membantu tim medis. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak, ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Minho.

“ _Oppa_ —apa kau tak ingin pulang?” Minho tersentak mendengarnya, mulutnya membuka menutup seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tercekat di tenggorokannya. “Jujur saja, saat ini adikmu membutuhkan alat medis yang lebih canggih untuk mengobati benturan pada kepalanya. Mungkin sulit untuk mencari jalan kembali, tapi kak, jika kau ingin kembali ke tanah airmu, maka kembalilah, aku yakin kak Amar pasti akan membantumu. Mungkin... tugasmu telah selesai di sini. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku percaya pasti ada Akbar-Akbar lainnya yang akan datang membantu kami.”

 “Fa—“

“Ah—aku harus kembali membantu, sepertinya korban semakin banyak. Aku tinggal tak apa ya, kak?”

Minho mengangguk, seraya melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu. Fatimah berlari kecil menyambut kedatangan ambulan. Gadis itu tumbuh begitu cepat, semangat yang ia pupuk sejak kecil tak pernah kandas. Meskipun Fatimah tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu, itu tidak menjadikan sifat kewanitaannya hilang. Fatimah adalah sosok gadis kecil yang lembut serta pemikir yang cerdas. Ia tidak bertindak menggunakan emosi saja, namun, juga perhitungan yang tepat. Tumbuh di tengah-tengah kericuhan di atas Tanah Terjanji—Gaza—membangun pribadi yang sangat istimewa pada diri Fatimah.

Minho kembali tertunduk lesu, ucapan Fatimah kembali berputar di benaknya.

**_‘Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menuntunmu untuk menjejakan kaki di tanah kami. Meskipun satu banding sejuta, tapi aku yakin masih akan ada lagi orang-orang sepertimu yang akan membantu kami’_ **

Minho terbayang sosok Zitao. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir sedikit pun jika Zitao akan benar-benar menyusulnya dan malah bersekutu dengan IDF. “Zitao... dia—“

**_‘Tapi dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak kecil’_ **

“Dia melunasi janjinya dengan ceroboh—dasar Xiao Maomao! Dia benar-benar ingin menyeretku kembali.“

**_‘—apa kau tak ingin pulang?’_ **

“Pulang... apa aku masih bisa untuk pulang? Apa hatiku sanggup meninggalkan Gaza?” Minho bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa bimbang merasuki nuraninya.

_‘ **—saat ini adikmu membutuhkan alat medis yang lebih canggih untuk mengobati benturan pada kepalanya.’**_

“Bagaimana caranya keluar dari labirin ini.” Minho sekali lagi menatap Zitao yang terbaring lemah. Gaza layaknya sebuah labirin yang hampir tak ditemukan jalan keluarnya. Pun jika ada, maka jalan itu akan terkunci, dan Israel telah membuang kuncinya.

Jalur keluar masuk Gaza dikontrol ketat oleh Israel. Bahkan dalam beberapa tahun, Zionis hanya mengizinkan sangat sedikit warga Gaza untuk memasuki wilayahnya. Israel berdalih menjaga keamanan wilayahnya dari pelaku bom bunuh diri dan militan lainnya dari Gaza. Pembatasan selama bertahun-tahun itu telah merugikan warga Palestina baik dalam bidang pekerjaan, pendidikan dan perjalanan.

Setidaknya ada enam pintu yang menghubungkan Gaza dengan dunia luar. Ia menerawang kembali peta wilayah perbatasan Gaza, di bagian Selatan berbatasan dengan Mesir—ada Rafah dan Karem Shalom—,tiga di perbatasan Timur, dan satu di utara;yang semuanya perbatasan Gaza dengan Israel. Jelas sekali dia harus menggunakan jalur di bagian Selatan, tapi apakah masih mungkin?

**_‘aku yakin kak Amar pasti akan membantumu.’_ **

Minho merasakan dadanya menghangat hanya karena mengingat bagaimana air muka Fatimah remaja yang sedang berbicara padanya. Gadis itu kini semakin cerdas dengan pemikirannya. Kini Minho beranjak menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia akan menjumpai sahabat seperjuangannya, Amar.

* * *

.

“Perlintasan di Rafah sudah tertutup, aku akan mencari jalan keluar lain. Sebenarnya tidak akan sulit jika itu hanya dirimu yang akan pergi karena _passport_ dan kartu tanda persmu masih berlaku hingga sekarang, tapi—dua orang itu...”Amar tampak menerawang ia memandangi lemari kecil di sebelah nakanya mencari sejumlah arsip tentang perbatasan wilayah Gaza.

Mesir juga sangat membatasi kemampuan warga Gaza untuk melakukan perjalanan ke wilayahnya. Tahun lalu, Mesir membuka perbatasan selama 17 hari saja. Dan selama pertempuran antara Israel dan militan Hamas yang mengontrol Gaza baru-baru ini, hanya mereka yang memiliki paspor Mesir atau asing atau mendapat izin khusus yang diperbolehkan untuk keluar Gaza.

“Apa masih tidak mungkin, saudaraku Amar?” Minho memang sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini. Tidak mudah membawa dua orang prajurit sekutu yang kini statusnya sedang dipertanyakan.

“Tidak—tidak! Semuanya pasti mungkin, hanya butuh sedikit strategi. Bagaimana jika jalur laut—mungkin agak berbahaya jika ada yang mengenali salah satu di antara mereka... ” Cetus pemuda Palestina itu. Amar meraih sebuah gulungan, menimangnya sebelum menjatuhkannya di atas nakas lalu membukanya.

Bentangan garis-garis memanjang membelit satu sama lain, menciptakan gambar-gambar abstrak sebuah sketsa yang menyerupai lorong-lorong yang saling bersinggungan.

“Apa ini?—oh! Jangan bilang kalau...” Minho menatap pemuda Palestina di hadapannya dengan mimik yang tak bisa ditebak, mengundang senyuman tipis di wajah sang pemuda Palestina.

“Proyek ini baru setengahnya, kita akan menambah beberapa jalur lagi. Sejauh ini sudah hampir lima sampai sepuluh kilometer yang sudah digunakan untuk mendistribusikan makanan, serta obat-obatan. Dan ini sangat efektif! Aku pikir kau harus mencobanya.” Ujar Amar penuh semangat. Ia menelusuri satu jalur yang saling berhubungan dengan jari telunjuknya, mata Minho mengikuti arah yang Amar tunjukkan.

Minho mengernyit menangkap sebuah garis yang menunjukan jalan buntu. Ia mendongak menatap dua keping zamrud yang serupa dengan milik Fatimah. “Apa bisa sampai pelabuhan terdekat?”

“Bisa saja tapi—setelah pemblokadean sebuah kapal dengan bendera Turki yang membawa para relawan dan bantuan ke Gaza di perairan Mediterania, aku rasa sedikit sulit. Tunggu—“ Amar memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Minho. ”—Apa kau akan ke Turki?”

Minho mengangguk kecil, “Aku akan ke bandara yang ada di sana, aku akan pastikan pesawat milik Angkatan Udara China akan menjemput kami di sana.”

Amar terhenyak mendengarnya, matanya melebar seakan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Minho adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. ”Pesawat Angkatan Udara China? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Pamanku seorang Jendral Besar di China, beliau ayah dari Zitao. Korea memang tidak menjalakan hubungan luar negeri dengan Turki, tapi China—negara itu memiliki hubungan diplomasi dengan Turki, kami bisa mendapat pertolongan dari sana.”

“Tak salah lagi, darah beranimu turun temurun dari pamanmu.” Amar menepuk bangga bahu Minho, keduanya terkekeh bersamaan.

“Bukan—bukan hanya dari pamanku, tapi juga dari ayahku. Ayahku juga seorang Mayor Jendral, tapi beliau sudah gugur saat bentrok dengan Angkatan Laut Korea Utara.” Minho berusaha terlihat tegar, namun raut sedih masih terpendar dari sorot matanya.

“Maafkan aku kawan.”

“Sungguh tidak apa, Komandan!” Minho tersenyum jahil ke arah Amar, seraya memukul bahunya pelan.

Amar kembali terkekeh mendengar guyonan Minho.

“Jadi kita akan bergerak dari mana?” Mata Minho kini kembali berbinar menatap sketsa terowongan bawah tanah para militan Hamas.

“Bagaimana jika kita tunggu hingga adikmu sadar dulu, Akbar.”

“Tapi Amar—bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu?”

“Apa itu?”

Minho tampak menimbang kembali pertanyaannya, ia menghela napas pelan. “Bolehkah—“

* * *

.

Korban kembali berjatuhan, kini bukan hanya rumah penduduk yang menjadi sasaran roket-roket Zionis, tapi juga sebuah sekolah yang di bangun oleh PBB. Anak-anak kembali menjadi korban, tak sedikit yang mengalami luka parah pada fisik maupun mental.

Minho sangat ingin ikut bergerak bersama dengan penduduk lain, ikut mengevakuasi atau pun ikut berjuang angkat senjata mempertahankan hak para penduduk sipil. Namun, Amar melarangnya. Menurut Amar, Minho harus fokus mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan Zitao. Sudah seminggu ini, zitao belum sadarkan diri, sedangkan keadaan di Gaza semakin runyam.

Minho sedikit beruntung, teman Zitao yang ia kenal bernama Sehun telah membaik dan kini juga ikut bersamanya di Rumah Sakit Syifa untuk menemani Zitao. Sehun telah bertekad untuk menanggalkan seragamnya, dan ikut membantu Minho mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali pulang.

Setelah Minho meyakinkan Amar serta kawanan militan lainnya, Sehun kini boleh mendengarkan rencana pembangunan terowongan bawah tanah milik Hamas. Minho mengutarakan bahwa Sehun adalah tentara yang cerdas dalam membangun taktik perang melalui udara, Sehun bahkan dapat membaca radar udara untuk mendeteksi roket serta rudal-rudal pesawat tanpa awak. Sehun pun juga ikut andil dalam melakukan serangan udara ke salah satu kota di Israel.

Terkadang Sehun kembali ke Rumah Sakit, bermain bersama Afaf yang juga masih di rawat. Sehun baru tahu, jika Afaf sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya tewas sesaat setelah terkena serangan roket. Hati Sehun sekali lagi bagaikan teriris mengingat luka tembak pada bahu Afaf yang akan meninggalkan bekas, terutama pada mentalnya, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun tinggal seorang diri di tengah perang seperti ini, Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup sendiri.

Sehun menggendong Afaf yang sibuk berceloteh menghafal nama buah dari bahasa Inggris. Jika ditanya dari mana Afaf belajar, maka Sehunlah yang telah menjadi gurunya.

“Afaf, _do you wanna go with me and live in my hometown?”_

Afaf mengerling, butuh waktu cukup lama agar ia memahami perkataan Sehun. “Tuan mau pulang? Bawa Afaf pulang juga.” Sahutnya khas dengan logat Arab. Sehun mengangguk pasti. Bibir mungil itu terkatup rapat.

“Ada apa Afaf? Kau tidak mau ikut?” Afaf masih terdiam sesekali menatap sendu wajah Sehun.

“Afaf tidak ingin tinggalkan Gaza. Gaza sedang sedih, Afaf ingin buat Gaza tidak sedih lagi. Afaf akan jadi tentara yang membawa pistol panjang dan usir semua orang jahat dari Gaza, _mister._ ”

Kini Sehun yang dibuat terdiam mendengar celotehan bocah laki-laki itu. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap surai hitam milik Afaf. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini, mempunyai pemikiran mulia seperti itu. Jujur saja, Sehun memang sangat bangga dengan bocah ini, tapi satu hal telah membebaninya. “Lalu Afaf akan tinggal di mana, dan dengan siapa?”

“Di sini Afaf akan tinggal bersama banyak orang. Ada paman Amar, ada paman Ahmed, bibi Farhah, ada juga kak Fatimah. Semuanya sayang Afaf. Tuan jangan khawatir, Afaf akan makan yang banyak supaya cepat besar agar bisa usir orang jahat. Afaf kan anak kuat.”

Mata Sehun memanas mendengarnya, hatinya menjadi hangat karena ucapan Afaf. Ia segera mendekap Afaf ketika sebutir bening lolos dari kelopak matanya. Afaf yang tak mengerti hanya bisa memeluk balik Sehun sampai akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukannya. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingking.

“ _Would you promise me_? Afaf harus janji akan jadi tumbuh menjadi pria yang berani dan kuat.”

Afaf tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat ia menyambut kelingking Sehun dengan jari kelingking mungil miliknya.

“ _Promise!_ Janji seorang tentara!”

* * *

.

Zitao telah siuman, dan kini masih di tengah perawatan Fatimah juga Farhah, seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit Syifa. Luka jahitan pada dahinya telah mengering, namun, pendarahan pada luar tengkorak kepalanya masih sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Afaf juga lebih sering menjumpai Zitao di kamar rawatnya. Bocah itu sering berceloteh riang menghibur Zitao.

“Afaf mirip kau sewaktu kecil ya.”

_Suara itu..._

“ _Hyung—_ Minho- _hyung_?”

Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Mata sipit Zitao terbelalak menatap sesosok pemuda yang sudah sangat ia kenal memasuki kamarnya. Hanya saja, kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap, dan ototnya semakin liat membalut setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan juga pemuda itu memakai pakaian layaknya penduduk sipil di Gaza. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar menatap keterkejutan Zitao.

“Xiao Huang—“

“ _Hyung!”_

Zitao tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, Minho segera menghampirinya lalu mendekap Zitao yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Melihat adegan temu kangen kakak-adik seperti itu, Farhah segera menggendong Afaf dan membawanya keluar kamar diikuti oleh Fatimah, mereka ingin memberikan waktu untuk Zitao juga Minho.

“ _Hyung—_ Kau masih hidup.. kau hidup! Apa ini mimpi?” Gumam Zitao di tengah tangisnya dalam dekapan Minho.

“Aku di sini, Tao- _ya._ Aku di sini—tenanglah!” Minho melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap jejak airmata di pipi Zitao.

“Hey—apakah seorang prajurit kebanggaan China secengeng ini?” Minho mencubit pipi Zitao hendak menggodanya.

“Diamlah! Aku begini karena kau tahu! Tapi—kau kemana saja _hyung_?”

“Aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Pertama-tama aku harus membawa kalian kembali pulang.”

“Pulang?” Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya, “Tapi bagaimana caranya? Para tentara IDF pasti akan mencari tahu tentang kami. Dan pihak dari sekutu juga pasti melacak keberadaan kami.”

Minho tersenyum tipis mendengar kegusaran Zitao, “Tenanglah—aku dan sahabatku Amar, telah memikirkan hal itu. Kau tidak boleh berpikir terlalu keras, cukup istirahat yang banyak agar cepat pulih.”

Zitao hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, Minho berdeham sekali, “Aku juga akan membawa seseorang pulang bersama kita.”

Zitao menoleh dengan cepat menatap Minho, “Eh—siapa?”

Minho meringis, menahan senyum canggung dari bibirnya. “Seseorang.”

* * *

.

Amar sangat ingin mengantar kepergian sahabatnya, Akbar. Tapi tugas telah menanti di depan mata, Zionis kembali membombardir sebuah Rumah Sakit dan juga sejumlah rumah ibadah. Mendengar jumlah korban yang semakin meningkat, para militan Hamas mulai geram dan membangun serangan balasan.

_‘Saudaraku, aku titipkan satu-satunya hartaku di dunia. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjaganya layaknya kau melindungi Tanah Terjanji ini. Jika, suatu saat kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, ingatlah hari ini. Ingatlah hari-hari kemarin. Ingatlah, Tanah Palestina telah berhutang kemerdekaan kepadamu.’_

Pesan terakhir Amar terus terngiang di telinganya. Minho pun sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan kendaraan para pengungsi. Sebuah truk yang kebanyakan berisi anak-anak dan wanita. Truk ini akan segera membawa mereka ke perbatasan menuju ke pelabuhan.

Setelah menempuh berjam-jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi pelabuhan. Puluhan prajurit IDF mengamankan satu persatu dari mereka. Zitao menahan geram ketika melihat salah seorang wanita diperlakukan layaknya seorang tahanan oleh petugas pelayanan pelabuhan, namun, Sehun dapat menahan emosi Zitao.

Tiba saatnya Minho bersama tiga orang lainnya mengurus keberangkatannya. Petugas pelayanan agaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan arsip yang disodorkan oleh Minho. Petugas itu justru menyuruh Minho mengisi formulir baru dan melakukan interogasi yang lebih mendetail. Tiga orang yang bersamanya hanya diam saja, mereka sudah tahu apa rencananya untuk mengelabui para petugas imigrasi di pelabuhan. Setelah mengisi semua formulir, Minho menyerahkannya, lalu petugas itu mendelik menatap ke arah Minho.

“Apa urusan kalian di Palestina?” pertanyaan ketus keluar dari bibirnya.

“ _Pers_ —media. Mereka adalah _crew_ kami yang selamat, seluruh izin serta _passport_ mereka hangus terkena imbas ledakan bom darat. Tapi kartu tanda pers kami masih ada, silahkan diperiksa.” Zitao baru mendengar sang kakak sepupu bersikap sedingin ini. Dalam pandangan Zitao, mata Minho menyiratkan kebencian yang amat dalam, separuh jiwanya telah tertinggal di Gaza. Apa Zitao tega menyeretnya untuk kembali? Zitao kembali gelisah.

“Lalu—siapa wanita ini? Ia bukan seperti orang Asia. Apa kau telah mendapatkan gadis Gaza untuk dijadikan istri?” mata petugas imigrasi itu menatap lapar pada gadis yang dibawa oleh Minho, belum lagi Minho membuka mulut hendak menjawab, petugas itu kembali melontarkan ucapan yang tajam.

“Kau seharusnya tak mengencani gadis dari sana, bung. Mereka sudah kotor. Sekotor bangsanya.”

Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan emosi, sedangkan tangan pucatnya mencengkram bahu Zitao agar ia tidak meledak di tempat seperti ini. Sedangkan Minho, jangan diragukan lagi. Rahangnya mengeras, ia katupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat menahan amarah yang kini sudah mencapai batasnya.

“Dia Fatimah—dia bukan gadis dari Gaza.” Bohong Sehun, ia tak akan menunggu Minho untuk menjawab pertanyaan petugas imigrasi. Karena ia tahu Miho akan meledak hebat jika Fatimah telah dilecehkan dengan kata-kata seperti itu. “Dia gadis dari Pakistan, dia pembaca berita kami.”

Minho telah meminta Fatimah untuk ikut ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Amar mengizinkannya, tentu dengan banyak pertimbangan. Melihat dari sisi keselamatan adiknya, akhirnya ia melepas Fatimah untuk melanjutkan hidup yang lebih baik. Awalnya Fatimah menolak, ia ingin tetap di Gaza. Tapi, dengan dalih meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi dokter, Amar berhasil membujuknya. Fatimah pun setuju untuk pergi, tapi ia berjanji, suatu saat jika ia sudah berhasil menjadi dokter, ia akan kembali ke Tanah Terjanji itu untuk membantu para korban.

Interogasi berjalan dengan sengit, semua pertanyaan dijawab oleh Sehun, karena saat ini hanya dia lah yang dapat mengontrol emosi.

“Kalian awak media, tapi, di mana peralatan kalian?”

“Hancur karena rudal.”

“Rute mana yang kalian pilih?”

“Turki. Antalya.”

Jawaban singkat dari mulut Sehun mengakhiri sesi interogasi menyebalkan itu. Lagi-lagi, mereka diperlakukan layaknya tahanan. Tubuh mereka didorong-dorong untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam kapal yang bermuatan besar. Tubuh mereka berhimpitan satu sama lain. Fatimah digiring ke sebuah ruangan khusus untuk para wanita. Awalnya Minho cemas, tapi gadis cerdas itu bisa meyakinkannya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sirine tanda keberangkatan nyaring terdengar. Apa ini senja terakhir di Gaza? Apa ini artinya ia benar-benar harus meninggalkan tanah yang telah menjadi impiannya? Minho kembali mengingat Amar dan para militan Hamas lain yang kini sedang bertahan serta memperjuangkan kemerdekaannya. Zitao dan Sehun membeku di sisinya, entah apa yang ada dibenak kedua prajurit itu, satu sisi hatinya lega karena ia akan segera membawa Zitao kembali untuk menjalani pengobatan.

“ _Hyung_.”Suara Zitao terdengar lemah, Minho segera melempar pandangan ke arah Zitao menatapnya khawatir.

“Ada apa? Kau merasa pusing?”

“Tidak. Hanya saja—“

“Kenapa?”

Jeda sejenak, Zitao tampak terpejam sambil menghembuskan nafas lelas. Ia pernah menyaksikan ketakutan, kepanikan, kesedihan, kesengsaraan, serta keputusasaan. Namun semua keadaan itu lenyap tergantikan oleh semangat membara para penduduk Gaza. Gumaman frase Ketuhanan yang pernah Afaf teriakan kembali bergema di telinganya.

“Ada apa Zitao, katakanlah jangan buat aku khawatir.” Minho mencengkram lengan Zitao.

Zitao membuka matanya, ia menatap Minho meminta kepastian akan hatinya, “ _Hyung_ —ajarkan aku bagaimana bunyinya Takbir yang sering diteriakan oleh mereka.”

Minho memandang Zitao takjub, ia meraih bahu Zitao mencari kebenaran dalam manik kelamnya. “Tentu saja. Ikuti caraku berucap, mungkin sedikit aneh karena logat Korea ku.”

Zitao mengangguk, ia menyamankan duduknya, sementara Sehun kini sudah terlelap.

“ _Allah—“_ Minho memulai , bibirnya bergetar ketika mendiktekannya.

Zitao membuka mulut, ada getaran halus dalam hatinya. “ _Allah.”_

_“—Hu.”_

_“Allahu.”_

_“Ak—bar“_

_“Akbar—“_

“Gabungkan seluruhnya. Artinya, Tuhan Yang Maha Besar.”

Bibir _curve_ milik Zitao bergetar mengucapkannya, sebuah kalimat yang layaknya mejadi mantra penyemangat penduduk Gaza, “ _Allahu—Akbar. Allahu Akbar.”_

_“Allahu Akbar...”_

Setetes air hangat membasahi pipi Minho, ketika merasakan kapal yang ditumpanginya mulai bergerak. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ditorehkan oleh Tanah Terjanji itu di dalam relung batinnya. Terlalu besar pula tekadnya untuk membebaskan Palestina.

Kini janji tinggalah janji, namun, Minho yakin suatu saat Palestina akan merdeka.

_‘Ma’assalamah, yaa akhinalmahbuub Amar, ila liqo’!—Keselamatan menyertaimu, wahai saudaraku yang terkasih Amar, sampai berjumpa lagi!’_

**FIN**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih Tuhan YME—Allah SWT—yang sudah memberikan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa dalam menyelesaikan ff ini.
> 
> Terima kasih pada pihak Author Goldensnow dan para crew juga para Juri, sehingga otak kecil—payah—milik saya menginvasi seluruh emosi sehingga menggerakan jemari-jemari mungil di tangan saya untuk menulis ff seperti ini.
> 
> Terima kasih buat semua media pemberitaan yang sudah memberi informasi dalam menyelesaikan fanfiksi amatiran seperti ini.
> 
> Terima kasih, untuk para stalkers, readers, comentators, reviewers, subcribers, voters, and many more. Thank you very much! *LOVES-bbuing-bbuing*
> 
> Terima kasih Bunda, terima kasih banyak atas bimbingan serta kasih sayangmu.
> 
> Terima kasih Minu, yang sudah ngedoktrin otak saya dengan kata-kata mutiara untuk Palestina.
> 
> Aku tahu banget, pasti ada juga yang gak suka baca ff yang berisi konten sensitif seperti ini, tapi, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang di awal chapter ‘jika tidak berkenan, tidak apa jika tak ditengok’ yang berarti ‘kalau gak suka, ya gak usah dibaca pun gak apa’
> 
> Yang mau aku sampaikan di sini itu, bukan persoalan agama atau isu sara—yang emang sangat sensitif untuk diangkat menjadi tema— tapi aku lebih mengangkat tema, Family—kekeluargaan—, bromance, dan humanity—kemanusiaan—,karena menyadari, berapa banyak remaja seperti kita yang terampas tempat tinggalnya hingga cita-citanya (agak emosi pas sekolah milik PBB juga ikut di bombardir)
> 
> Maaf jika wacana dalam ff ini—mungkin—pernah menyakiti pihak mana pun, aku gak bermaksud menyinggung ras atau pun agama mana pun. Saya minta maaf. Apa yang aku lihat, baca, yakini, dan dengar itulah yang saya tulis.
> 
> Aku tahu ff ini masih sangat jauh dari kata bagus, tapi aku harap pesan yang tersirat di dalamnya bisa tersampaikan dengan baik—walaupun aku kurang yakin sih, pesan yang tersirat benar-benar tersurat dengan baik atau tidak—aku harus menyelesaikan ff ini kurang dari tiga hari sebenarnya, rada ngebut ya? Aku gampang kehilangan mood dalam penulisannya. Ini semua berdasarkan sudut pandang dari Minho, sebuah ending dadakan yang gak begitu manis, tapi kuharap banyak yang suka.
> 
> Semua kejadian di dalam ff ini murni adalah bualan yang saya ciptakan, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekan atau pun menghakimi pihak tertentu. Saya hanya menulis sesuai dengan yang otak saya perintahkan, jika ada kejadian yang sama persis atau pun hampir menyerupai itu murni ketidak sengajaan—kebetulan—semata.
> 
> I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.  
> .  
> .  
> Untuk ribuan nyawa anak-anak Gaza,
> 
> Untuk para pejuang Hamas,
> 
> Untuk kemerdekaan yang mereka teriakan,
> 
> Untuk jutaan harapan yang terpenggal oleh pedang Zionis,
> 
> -Pansy present, Fight for fight ©2014-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> Aku posting di sini juga gak apapa ya? Sebelumnya udah pernah aku posting di FFN sama AFF, Aku buat fanfic ini untuk kontes menulis di aku AFF milikku, mind to view and comment?  
> At last, mau review? Kritik, saran yang membangun boleh kok! Asal gak nge—bash aja ya? Aku akan selesaikan ini sebelum September kok! Fighting! Save GAZA! Save the CHILDREN!   
> #Pansy


End file.
